Dragons gate
by adam leamey
Summary: amg fan fic
1. Default Chapter

Dragon's Gate: an ah my goddess fan fic that's a crossover with yu gi oh and shinzo and dbz and final fantasy by Adam Leamey  
  
Explanations for those who do not know about mythical creatures:  
  
Dragon:  
  
A dragon is a winged reptile that breathes fire  
  
Bahamut:  
  
Very similar to a dragon but it does not breath fire it uses energy blasts. From final fantasy  
  
Phoenix:  
  
A mythical bird that was born in fire and raises from the ashes this firebird is said to have special powers.  
  
Prologue:  
  
In ancient times when the world was still in its infancy there was a race known as the Draconian's who lived alongside human's and even worked with the heaven's and had very good relationship's with both the heaven's, and earth the Draconian's themselves were very powerful being's. Some even had power equal to a first class goddess, they like the goddess's were there to help human's by teaching them wisdom and knowledge as they had very high intellects. The Draconian's also had very long life spans so that they could share their wisdom for longer.  
  
Unfortunately there were not to many of them, so the species was very small and for some reason could not procreate the heaven's tried to help with this problem unfortunately by the time they found out what was wrong. It was too late as all but one of the Draconian's had passed on even though they had very long life spans the heavens took a long time to find the answer to the problem. The last remaining one was a male by the name of Ishandir Dracour a very unusual Draconian.  
  
Most of the time Draconian's took on human form but they also had there real form which was know as a dragon which means winged reptile, which they were as they had scales and were cold blooded. Some of these dragon forms held unbelievable powers and were to be feared and respected even by the heavens. Ishandir's form was definitely one to be feared and respected.  
  
As his form was quite unusual as it had three heads instead of one and the power it held was unimaginable the true limits of the power were never recorded fully as no one lived to tell the tale. Unfortunately Ishandir got to despise the heaven's as he blamed them for his race dying out and he swore he would have his revenge which he did he exempted on the earth by attacking many towns and cities that where along his path.  
  
This rampage resulted in a loss of life on earth millions of innocents that were along his way were destroyed. His rage left the land damaged with huge craters were there once cities. This rampage was also damaging the earth's life force it was then that the heaven's ordered for Ishandir's destruction. This order was taken out and 5 god's and goddess's were dispatched to deal with Ishandir unfortunately his power was too much for them.  
  
As he eliminated them all without to much trouble it was then that the true lord stepped in and his power was too much for Ishandir. But even so even the lord had trouble with him, as his power was great unfortunately he found he could not kill Ishandir, as he had become immortal somehow. So instead he locked Ishandir up deep underground and sealed him away in a room and put a gate there which held him in the gate was called dragon's gate he also created a special sword known as the reversion blade.  
  
Which he placed in a temple in another dimension to keep the sword a secret, this sword had tremendous powers and worked with its user to give them enough power to beat the dragon if he ever escaped. Ishandir was left in his captivity for millions of years as the memories of his race were forgotten and all that was left were stories of Dragon's. While time passed Ishandir's power grew and became more powerful fuelled by his rage and hatred for life.  
  
He knew that one day he could escape and he would have his revenge again and this time no one would stop him. As Ishandir laid in his ensealment the world changed slowly but eventually the human race becoming more advanced in technology all the damage he had done to the earth had been healed time passed until it reached present day in the year 2002  
  
Chapter 1:The Dragon Awakes  
  
Keiichi's alarm clock rings off early in the morning as he jumps up and throws the clock on the floor wishing he never bought the darn blasted thing he slowly, gets out of bed still sleepy he gets dressed and goes outside as he gets outside he sees Belldandy. Who starts giggling because he has forgotten to put his jeans on. He asks her what's so funny then he notices he isn't wearing trousers and goes back in putting them on Belldandy stops laughing and ask what he would like for breakfast.  
  
Keiichi not being to bothered right now asks her for some scrambled egg and toast and a glass of milk. Belldandy goes into the kitchen and starts to cook he hears some yelling outside he goes outside seeing Skuld and Urd fighting again. Urd had summoned up an earth giant and Skuld had made some sort of robot the two fight for many minutes exchanging blows Urd's monster winning in the end Skuld crying as they had made a bet and she now had to be Urd's slave for a month.  
  
Keiichi asks Urd what was that about Urd proceeds to explain what was going on Keiichi laughs at hearing what Skuld had to do, Skuld just turns her head fuming Keiichi stops laughing not wanting to see Skuld have a temper tantrum again. Belldandy calls them all saying breakfast is ready they all go inside the temple to the dinner table which has there breakfasts laid out Belldandy pats the floor wanting Keiichi to sit by her he sits by her and eats his breakfast up after he has finished it.  
  
He thanks her for the wonderful food "that was really delicious" he then gets up "I have to go to work bye" as he goes of to his new part time job which was working at a building site. He gets onto his motorcycle and drives off to his job just making it there on time his supervisor tells him to start working over there. Which he does getting in to the drill and starts to drill a hole. For many years human's had been working on the land and have drilled into it and even blown it up all the tremors they cause damaged the dragon's gate slightly and it got especially damaged from earthquakes the seal was getting near breaking.  
  
As Ishandir was focusing all his energies on breaking out now Keiichi's work place was directly above the gate by a few 1000 meters of earth but the vibrations still caused some damage to the gate a few more days of drilling would make it so the gate opened. Keiichi stooped work after a few hours and had a short break he then went off to his next job he got home late from all his work ready to just go to bed but Belldandy had made him some tea which he gladly has because. He had not had anything to eat in hours he kisses her goodnight and went to bed and just collapsed in bed from exhaustion.  
  
Belldandy seeing that he was exhausted went into his room putting her hands over him and recovering his stamina kissing his forehead she went to bed and falls asleep Keiichi wakes up as the earth shakes as he yells "earthquake". This earthquake was the final break Ishandir needed he poured all his power at the gate finally breaking it he roars as he teleports out of the ground and into a nearby mountain range to recover his strength.  
  
Belldandy, Urd and Skuld all feel the awakening of a dark power as does the heaven's the earthquake stops but its damage is done Ishandir has been awoken. The phone starts to ring Belldandy answers it "hello Morisato residence" as the lord answers "it's me" Belldandy gasps "my god". The lord laughs a bit "Belldandy I am sure you have felt a dark force appear we all have I am afraid that the dragon lord Ishandir has escaped his imprisonment we are not currently sure were he is but he needs to be found. And stooped as soon as possible, he is a threat to every life form on earth and heaven I want you and your sisters to stop him a gate will open to heaven in 2 hours you and your sisters."  
  
He pauses "You are to return immediately you may bring Keiichi up here with you for protection if you wish but no one else" the phone goes dead. Belldandy puts down the phone with a concerned look on her face she tells her sisters and Keiichi to come to her when they all gather around them she proceeds to tell them that they have to go to the heaven's as a dark power has been awakened  
  
She gives them all the details and after she finishes they have a look of horror on their face they go outside as the clouds open up and heavens gate opens they step into the light and are teleported to the heaven's Keiichi. Is taken care of by one of their friends as Peorth comes to them and proceeds to tell them what the lord desires. "You are to go to the other plane and get the reversion blade Belldandy it is the key to defeating Ishandir the portal to this realm is on earth you are to get there and get the sword and come back do not confront the draconian."  
  
"You will only be destroyed we have some time while he regains his power but not much do you understand" they all nod and proceed to go back to the earth to the place Peorth told them to go to. They look around surprised to see a congested city around the place they expected a secluded place they proceed to go into the building before they do the sky goes pitch black as a storm forms a shadow comes over the city as a huge dragon fly's by.  
  
The dragon must have been over 15 foot tall as its shadow was huge its scale were a deep blue its eyes a cold blue it lands pretty close to Belldandy, Urd and Skuld as its three heads start to grab people and eat them they gasp. At this but they can't do anything at the current moment they get into the building and activate the portal going to were the reversion blade is held.  
  
Ishandir senses the portals opening as he roars knowing that the heaven's are up to something he chooses to level the city he fly's high up positioning all its three heads each one charging an energy attack a deep white ball forms. It shines and expands he aims it at the city and fires hitting it the sheer blast vaporises the entire city in a pillar of light the crater left by the attack is over 15 foot deep there is nothing left but small pieces of building.  
  
Belldandy, Urd and Skuld reach there destination safely but they sense the lose of life on the earth crying wishing they could have saved them they approach a temple it is surrounded by many trees and grass and is surrounded by light. It is at least twice the size of the temple they live in on earth they walk into the temple were an angel greets them asking them to state there intentions Belldandy answers saying that they were sent. Here by the lord to release the reversion blade to save the word from Ishandir the angel gasps "Ishandir is free this isn't good you may pass" they pass by the angel as they approach an alter were the sword is held. The sword is made of some metal they have never seen as it shines brightly with a blue glimmer the handle has two Dragon's on it with a ruby in the middle and a big hilt the blade itself is over 3 meters long.  
  
And looks to be extremely sharp and is double edged they all approach it looking at it they put there hands on the hilt Skuld reaches for it but hits an energy barrier falling to the floor ouch what's that. She gets up and uses her scanning device it seems there is a force field it only allows a certain type of person to get through Urd then tries to get through and has the same problem as Skuld. Then Belldandy tries she gets through the barrier as she puts her hand's on the hilt ready to rise it from its holding.  
  
Chapter 2: Reversion Blade  
  
As Belldandy grabs the hilt it is let go into her hand she grasps it with both of her hand's she is suddenly surrounded by a bight light when it fades she finds herself wearing golden armour she feels the power of the sword flow through her body. She goes back through the barrier putting the sword in its sheath she looks at her sisters they both stare at her she looks in a mirror she laughs at what she sees as she does not suit armour to well but smiles as well "we best return to heaven."  
  
She walks with them the angel they met earlier she looks at Belldandy smiling "well looks the sword has a new master use it well" she opens a portal to heaven they all pass through it as they are meet by Peorth she smiles at Belldandy". Right ok Belldandy you are to report to the lord for training you two are to come with me for training" Urd and Skuld walk of with Peorth to train as Belldandy walks of to see the lord who greets her. "Belldandy I can't fight Ishandir and win anymore I have lost power since the last time we fought and he has gained power I can no longer beat him but you can with that sword I made it millennia ago for this very purpose, but for you to win you will have to learn how to use it." he leads her to a white room" draw the sword Belldandy" she does so it glitters a soft blue and looks at him wondering what to do now.  
  
He smiles as he holds out his hand and forms a sword for himself he looks at Belldandy "right first lets get you used to using a sword attack me" she looks at him not sure whether she should attack him or not but she knows she must. She charges at him swinging the blade he easily blocks and then he counter attacks knocking the blade out of Belldandy's hand he smiles at her "you have a lot to learn" he hands her sword back.  
  
"Unfortunately we don't have time to teach you so instead I'm going to give you my knowledge directly" he puts his hand on her head and teaches her everything he knows about fighting with a sword he then backs away a bit "ok try now Belldandy." She yet again charges at him and slashes at a left angle the shot is blocked he tries to counter but Belldandy blocks his counter. He smiles at her "good you have learned well now I am going to teach you about the powers of the sword and how to use them."  
  
He continues to teach her the abilities of the sword and how to use it meanwhile Peorth teaches Urd and Skuld new abilities for them to use after a while of training Skuld asks why they need to be trained as Belldandy is the one who will use the sword. Peorth looks at her "while the sword does hold tremendous power it alone can't beat Ishandir Belldandy will need you to help her and you three sisters hold a lot of potential what I intend to teach you is how to merge with Belldandy."  
  
They both look at her with confused looks on their faces as to what she means knowing what there thinking she explains about the technique after a while of explaining they understand and they begin there training in the fusion. Technique as does Belldandy with the lord but as they train Ishandir is causing mass destruction on the earth and has finally recovered his strength. He is getting bored of waiting for the heaven's to come to him so he starts to fly up into the sky concentrating his power to open up a portal to the heaven's.  
  
The skies clear as the portal opens he changes into his human form for this he is about 6ft 5 inches tall in this form. And has short blond hair he is quite muscular in this form and is wearing black armour and has a sword on his back he is also wearing black jeans and black boots he goes through the portal. Some gods and goddesses decide to give him a welcome he smiles at them charging at the nearest drawing his blade he jumps up and slashes down the god is cut clean in half and disintegrates the others start to run away fearing for their lives.  
  
He laughs and raises his hand as an energy ball forms he fires it disintegrating all of them and damaging the heavens in the process. Belldandy feels the tremors, as does the lord: "Ishandir is here we weren't expecting him so soon everyone here is at risk". Belldandy gasps fearing for Keiichi's safety she runs off to fight Ishandir the lord tries to stop her but it is no good she fly's off and lands in front of Ishandir. He looks at the goddess smiling seeing the blade in her hands recognising it: "so you are the swords bearer".  
  
Belldandy looks at him getting in a fighting stance he smiles at her and charges at her slashing his sword in an upward angle. There swords collide with tremendous force he smiles yelling Belldandy gets flung back by an energy wake as she hits the ground sliding along it she gets up wiping blood from her mouth. The lord appears: "Belldandy you can not win yet he is to strong for you I know you want to save Keiichi but you wont do him any good if you are dead". She nods the lord looks at Ishandir he growls at him wishing he could get rid of him. Ishandir decides to look into Belldandy's mind to find out whom this Keiichi guy is he reads her mind seeing that he is Belldandy's loved one.  
  
He disappears and reappears in front of Keiichi his guardian comes to aid him but Ishandir just vaporises her without any problem he grabs Keiichi and teleports back to where Belldandy is. She gasps as he returns with Keiichi held up with a sword to his neck she begins to approach but the lord stops her.  
  
"I know you care about this mortal Belldandy if you want him come and get him" she just stares worried about what he will do he smiles putting his hand on Keiichi's back "any last words weakling" Keiichi looks at Belldandy saying "I love you". After uttering these words Ishandir vaporises Keiichi to nothing of him is left. Belldandy collapses on the floor crying the lord has had enough he charges at Ishandir yelling in fury his sword clashes with Ishandir's the sheer power from both of them explodes lightning starts to surround the two. Ishandir smirks at him and yells as the lord's sword shatters and he is sent back Ishandir fly's head on at the lord as he kicks him the lord yells in pain.  
  
As he is sent into the air Ishandir fly's up above him and when he reaches him he drives his sword into his stomach the lord yells as he feels his power start to be drained he yells causing an energy blast sending Ishandir flying back. He pants starting to get worn out he is losing power fast and Ishandir was only getting stronger this wasn't good. Urd and Skuld still training feel the energy released by Ishandir and the lord Peorth looks at them "we have to finish our training if we are ever going to beat Ishandir the lord can't beat Ishandir anymore only you three sisters have the strength to beat him".  
  
They train even harder to finish learning the fusion technique as they continue the battle wages on between Ishandir and the lord. Ishandir puts his hands together as he forms an energy attack and fires the shot hits home going through the lord leaving a hole in him he lands on the floor in agony. Belldandy can't let the lord take this punishment enraged by Keiichi's death and the attack on the lord she charges head on towards Ishandir driving her elbow into his stomach he is flung back. As he stops himself he sees that her rage has increased her power dramatically so much so that she was now stronger than the lord realising that he can't beat her in this form.  
  
He yells as his body grows his muscles expanding his skin turning to scales two horns coming out of his head as his teeth sharpen as two wings extends from his back and a tail comes out he finishes his transformation. His power has now increased dramatically far beyond the lord he looks like a cross between a dragon and a human. He smiles at Belldandy flying at her so fast he can't be seen he punches her she screams and falls to the ground causing a crater in the ground just as he is about to finish the job a huge energy blast heads his way he notices it's from the lord. He puts his arms together in a blocking Position as the blast hits him sending him high he yells at is to strong as he fly's up yelling in pain.  
  
The lord pants having used too much power he crawls over to Belldandy "are you all right" she gets up her forehead bleeding "I will be fine is Ishandir still alive" the lord has a grim look on his face. "Yes we don't have much time he is regaining control as we speak he will be back very soon" he cringes he has regenerated the damage dealt to him but he is very weak. Belldandy helps him up a fellow goddess comes to them she hands the lord to her "take care of him he can't fight anymore" she nods and takes him to a safe place. Meanwhile Urd and Skuld finish their training Peorth looks at them "you best go to your sister she needs your help."  
  
They nod flying of to where there sister is she looks a bit worse for wear as they get there her forehead bleeding they look at her asking if she is all right. "I am all right but we have big trouble Ishandir will be coming back down very soon I can't beat him alone". As they are speaking Ishandir regains control he yells cancelling out the beam he roars and fly's down at an incredible speed reaching Belldandy seeing two other Goddess's by her and the lord isn't there anymore he smirks recognising them.  
  
Do you think your sisters will help you there powers are feeble give up you can't win they just stare at him he charges at them Urd casts a spell binding circle on him but he dispels it with ease Skuld uses a rocket launcher on him it hits home but does not do any damage. Belldandy looks at her sisters "we cant beat him on our own we need to combine to beat him are you ready" they both nod at her saying "yes we are" they all begin to chant Ishandir stops wondering what they are doing it then hits him they are going to fuse.  
  
Smiling he lets them do it as he is after a challenge the sisters put there hands together all of them grasping the reversion blade the sword glitters and causes a light to surround them Urd and Skuld's forms start to disappear as they are drawn into the sword. Belldandy feels the energy of her sisters enter her as the three combine the sky goes pitch black as a supreme energy radiates from the fusion as the three form together to form the ultimate goddess.  
  
Bellrombo  
  
Chapter 3 Bellrombo:  
  
As the light fades a goddess is revealed she looks mostly like Belldandy but there are a few differences for one her hair is pitch black and spiky her eyes are deep red and she is wearing red armour. Over a black shirt she is wearing black trousers with red knee armour her arms are not covered but she is wearing black gloves with a small piece of armour attached she does not have a happy look on her face.  
  
The markings she normally has have also changed, she has the main pentagon with two black lines leading down two sickle shape markings that end below her eyes she looks at Ishandir grinning, "my name is Bellrombo Your reign of terror ends here Ishandir" she gets in a battle position as she is surrounded by a bright glowing aura, she charges at Ishandir at incredible speed landing an elbow into his stomach.  
  
He roars and punches her it hardly even phases her she then does a roundhouse kick to his head as he falls to the ground using his wings to stop himself, he fly's back up and kicks her Bellrombo yells in pain. With rage in her eyes she brings her sword down in a cutting stroke towards Ishandir he dodges the blow barely he has an enraged look on his face "Impressive you are very strong but no more warm-ups." He roars loudly as the whole of heaven shakes from the sheer power.  
  
The sky goes pitch dark as lightning begins to surround him he roars as he is surrounded by a dark energy ball his muscles start to grow his hair extending more horns coming out of his body his scales changing colour from blue to gold. He grows in size as he reaches a height of 7 feet. As he roars the heaven's and earth tremble from the sheer power Bellrombo gasps sensing the power it is far beyond anything she had ever seen this wasn't good his power was increasing dramatically it was surpassing hers now.  
  
Ishandir starts to roar more as his energy reaches its pinnacle the sheer power causing Bellrombo to start going backwards she can't believe he has this much power he finishes roaring when he finishes he is surrounded by a red aura. He smirks at Bellrombo and rams into her she howls in pain as she hurtles into the ground she gets back up her arm heavily bleeding and broken she clutches it he had cut her power in half from one attack how could she win now.  
  
The lord contacts her telepathically "Belldandy you and your sister have not reached your maximum yet there is a great power within you three don't give up you can ascend past your current level of power you just need to search for the power within you use the pain of those he has hurt and let that fuel your power remember what he did to Keiichi." At this she begins to yell as the ground shakes as she searches for power her sisters appear before her as they all put their hands together.  
  
The sword resonates into a bright flame as it works with them as three pillars of light surround her she feels the power surge through her. As her hair turns bright red and her eyes turn a bright red she yells as her aura turns to bright gold as her powers increase. She looks at Ishandir her eye's full of fury he smiles at her sensing that she has even more power she disappears and reappears in front of him punching him the shot hitting home. His head moves in the direction of the punch as he stares at her smiling returning the favour.  
  
Bellrombo continues her assault on Ishandir with extreme prejudice driving her fist into his body at different parts she punches him in the face with tyrannical force. Ishandir fly's backwards from the hit stooping himself he roars and charges at her. He drives his knee into her stomach causing her to gasp for air and cough he then drives both his hands into her back she is sent flying down into the ground and hits it causing it to crack up from the impact.  
  
She fly's back up towards Ishandir putting her hand's together as she unleashes an energy beam Ishandir puts his hands together and counters with a beam of his own both of the beams hit each other with extreme force. The sheer power of the beams causes the heaven's to tremble as a hurricane starts to form around the beam neither of the two managing to topple the other in power Ishandir yells and increases the beams Strength as he drives Bellrombo's back at her.  
  
She yells too doing the same sending his beam back at him she then stops firing and teleports behind him kicking him in the back this blow sends him hurtling to the ground the two beams cancel each other out. Ishandir roars and begins to fire rapidly at Bellrombo. Bellrombo moves her hand with grace and speed deflecting each blast away from her sending them to places that would not cause damage Ishandir appears in front of her. And drives his knee into her ribs breaking them she coughs violently screaming in pain he smashes his elbow into her face sending her into the ground he smiles at her "Have you had enough".  
  
She gets up regenerating the damage smiling back " I am going to grind your bones into dust and cast them to the four winds". She yells increasing her power even more as she charges at him. Landing a punch into his stomach she yells blasting him causing a big gaping hole in him he roars flying back, stopping himself regenerating the damage he fumes in anger thinking how can she have so much power it's unreal.  
  
He roars increasing his strength he disappears and reappears and starts to pummel her with a blur of punches and kicks each one causing heavy damage she yells as a double-handed blow hits her, as she falls to the ground again causing another crater. She gets up again she does not look to happy as she appears behind him and drives her knees into him he starts to fly to the ground and flips over putting his hands together sending an energy beam, up at her she moves to the side dodging it.  
  
He appears at her side kicking her she yells in pain as returns with an uppercut as Ishandir roars she draws her sword slicing it at a right angle the sword hits home slicing off Ishandir's arm he yells in pain and feels a sting from the swords flame. He regenerates his arm and draws his dragon blade ready to have a sword fight with her he charges at her bringing his sword upwards Bellrombo blocks the attack as the swords collide the power of the to causing a strong gust of energy.  
  
The two exchange sword blows each more powerful than the last he eventually gets Bellrombo off balance driving his sword through her she screams in pain putting her hands in his face blasting him he roars backing off retracting his sword. Bellrombo regenerates the damage and charges at him slashing his stomach he manages to block the blow and swirls his sword around and cuts at her stomach she also manages to block the attack from the blade.  
  
The two continue to exchange blow after blow Ishandir starts attacking her with uncanny speed slashing to the left to the right upwards downwards Bellrombo blocks each and every attack unfortunately she. Was having trouble as he was in control she couldn't get off an attack back at him she continued to block heading downwards slowly unable to mount an attack back he hits home with his sword causing a deep cut in her she falls to the ground.  
  
As he brings his sword down to her head she manages to move aside just in time he strikes again her moving away she then blasts him sending him flying upwards he cancels out her beam as she gets up she pants getting worn out as does he. He smiles "Very impressive for a girl" he charges at her slashing downwards she manages to block as he pours on more strength she crouches from the sheer power she pushes back up with her strength sending him off balance.  
  
She starts to chant as her sword glows ever brighter surging with power she is surrounded by pillars of light her sword glowing an energy ball forming around it Ishandir stairs at her in amazement sensing the sheer power being summoned he can't believe it. She charges at Ishandir with incredible speed as she slashes her sword at a right angle the shot hits home as he yells in pain as she brings the sword in a downwards direction causing another hit of extreme damage.  
  
She then twirls her sword around causing another hit she then brings her sword down again and slashes him again from a left angle then slashes from an upwards angle. She then slashes him from the right again then to the left. She then strikes downwards again then upwards again she swirls her sword around again then she slashes him to the right then left then she goes upwards and downwards then in the middle each of the slashes hits home as Ishandir's body starts to slide apart.  
  
She jumps high up Ishandir is surrounded by a blue field as the force of the heaven's gathers in the sword the sheer light building up he is stunned in place as she brings her sword down with all her strength the slash. Could have split the earth a part it cut Ishandir clean in half he roars one last time as energy escapes from his body he slowly disintegrates roaring refusing to go out without doing something he channels the last of his energy into an attack and fires it at Bellrombo she is so worn out she barley mounts a defence.  
  
Ishandir gives out one last defiant roar as he leaves the earth and perishes finally the smoke clears Bellrombo is collapsed in a crater breathing shallowly. The other goddesses sensing it is safe come to her picking her up. They bring her to a place of healing as they restore her power after she recovers she separates back into Skuld, Urd and Belldandy whom all collapse from exhaustion. The goddesses all put them to bed letting them rest from their hard battle.  
  
They wake up the next day to see the lord who is also fully healed "well- done girls you did it you beat Ishandir unfortunately he killed a lot of people before he perished. You have a new assignment, which is to release the Phoenix". They all look at him with a questioning look as he explains what he is going on about they all smile as the Phoenix could bring back all who had died by Ishandir's hand. He tells them to go see Peorth for further details as he goes off to sort heavenly matters.  
  
They all go to see Peorth who smiles hugging each of them and thanking them for a job well done she tells them were to go to see the. Phoenix about restoring the dead and the perils evolved in the task they all nod understanding full well what they must do. She opens a portal for them as they pass through to the Phoenix's realm they are greeted by a lesser Phoenix who is guarding a bridge "to pass by me you must answer this riddle" they all nod ready to answer the Phoenix's riddle.  
  
Chapter 4: The Phoenix  
  
The Phoenix guarding the bridge looking at them all he begins to speak to them "What is most hardest fought for but most easily lost?" Belldandy looks at her sisters as they confer with each other about the answer the Phoenix looks at them "you have five minutes to reply if you fail you must face an opponent to pass."  
  
They all confer with one another for four minutes then finally Belldandy looks at the Phoenix "the answer is time as we all fight to gain time but we also easily lose that time". The Phoenix looks at her "You are correct you may proceed to see the master Phoenix" They all pass by the Phoenix and walk along the bridge towards a large perch when they reach there a large golden Phoenix fly's down "State your name and intentions" Belldandy looks at the Phoenix "my name is Belldandy and these are my sisters Urd and Skuld"  
  
She pauses for a moment then carries on "we were sent hear by the lord himself to ask you to grant a wish" The phoenix looks at her "I will grant you that wish but first you must pass a trail". They all nod and except the terms. "You must face the dark side of yourself the dark Bellrombo" a gate comes out of the ground as the Phoenix fly's away and Bellrombo comes out though she has an evil look on her face Belldandy draws her reversion blade from its sheath.  
  
Urd and Skuld grasp the sword with her as their powers combine and they become Bellrombo the smoke clears as the good Bellrombo looks at the bad one she gets in a fighting stance ready to face herself. She charges at herself bringing the sword down on her evil self the evil Bellrombo just blocks with her dark blade and then counter attacks which the good Bellrombo dodges. The good Bellrombo increases her speed dramatically and starts to slash at the evil Bellrombo.  
  
Bellrombo starts to go backwards blocking each of the sword strikes as they come to her having trouble keeping up with the good Bellrombo she yells and drives her blade upwards knocking the good Bellrombo's sword out of her hand. The good Bellrombo flips backwards grabbing a hold of her sword she charges into the evil Bellrombo punching her in the face the evil Bellrombo yells as she is sent flying the good Bellrombo increases her speed charging at the evil one.  
  
She drives her knee into the evil Bellrombo's back sending her flying upwards she then teleports above her landing a double-handed blow into her sending her flying into the ground the evil Bellrombo fly's back up slashing at her hitting home and causing heavy damage to her chest. She yells in pain as she then regenerates the damage she fly's down to the evil Bellrombo ramming into her sending her into the ground the evil Bellrombo fly's back putting her hands together she yells sending an energy blast at the good Bellrombo.  
  
She yells mirror force reflect as the blast hits a barrier and is sent right back to the evil Bellrombo the evil Bellrombo knocks the blast aside the blast flying off causing a massive explosion. The good Bellrombo starts to get worried about what damage they will cause if they keep fighting like this. She decides to get this over and done with as soon as possible as she yells increasing her power her hair turning pitch red again as she ascends to her next level she charges at the evil Bellrombo at an unbelievable speed as she kicks her.  
  
The evil Bellrombo feels her ribs crack under the pressure of the attack as she flies back she stops herself and also ascends although her hair goes bright blue instead the good Bellrombo senses that they are of equal ability and strength and wonders how she can win. She stops distracting herself as she charges at the evil Bellrombo their swords colliding causing a wind to gust around them sending rocks flying every ware the good Bellrombo swings her sword around at the evil Bellrombo, which she just blocks.  
  
The evil Bellrombo counter attacks slashing four times at her good self three of the slashes are blocked but the forth one goes thought the good Bellrombo's body. She yells in agony as she puts her hands in the evil Bellrombo's face blasting her backwards into the ground with tremendous force she removes the sword from her body regenerating the damage. Both of them pant as the good Bellrombo lands on the floor by her evil self she thinks to herself how can she beat an opponent that is herself as they are both equal. She continues to think to herself thinking about the test realising that it was never a contest of strength.  
  
She realises how to beat the evil Bellrombo, as she looks at her evil self "You are my evil side you are fuelled by my hatred, fury and anger and if I am free of those emotions you will no longer exist." The evil Bellrombo looks at her. She yells "you wont exist for much longer" as she charges at her good self but the good Bellrombo has calmed down now free of the evil influences when the evil Bellrombo's sword is about to hit her she disappears into the good Bellrombo her dark side now being controlled by the light.  
  
She stands up and separates back into Belldandy, Urd and Skuld they all pant slightly worn out by the fight but they find that they were not as worn out as before. As they catch their breath the Phoenix Lord fly's down and greets them. "Well done you passed the good and evil will always fight one another the battle is never won totally but you realised that it could be embraced and controlled." As I promised you I will grant your wish just tell me what it is and I shall grant it.  
  
Belldandy looks at the Phoenix thanking him "my wish is for all the damage that Ishandir did to be reversed" the Phoenix looks at her smiling spreading its large golden wings chanting in a language long forgotten his body shinning brightly. As he chants the cities destroyed reform and come back together the land healing from the damage caused by Ishandir the people he hurt coming back to life the Phoenix stops its chanting finishing the wish folding its wings back.  
  
"Your wish has been granted you may leave now" they all nod and turn heading back to the portal going back through it when they get back heaven has been restored and they are greeted by Peorth and Keiichi, Belldandy smiles running up to Keiichi hugging him. "I am so glad your back I thought I had lost you forever" he smiles hugging her back "I know Bell" the lord comes up to the three smiling "well you mission is almost finished now Ishandir is destroyed and the damage he has done has been reversed."  
  
"There is just one more thing you must do Belldandy you are to return the Reversion Blade back to its resting place as it is not needed now but don't destroy it we may need it again." She nods understanding as Peorth opens a portal for them to go through. She lets go of Keiichi and goes through the portal by herself she greets the Guardian she met earlier she stops looking at her as telling her of what had passed the guardian smiles and thanks her, Belldandy carries on going back to the alter.  
  
She passes through the barrier placing the sword back into resting place she then goes back to the portal bidding the Guardian goodbye. She comes back the lord them tells them they can go back home for a well-deserved rest. She smiles at this holding Keiichi's hand as a portal is opened for them they all enter it and go back to their home. As soon as they get there they go to their rooms to have a rest they all get changed for bed and go to sleep absolutely exhausted by the events that had passed.  
  
They wake up the next day and Belldandy makes them all a full course breakfast they all gather around the table and starts to dig in to their food enjoying the good food after finishing Keiichi rests his head on Belldandy she smiles holding him in her arms. Skuld and Urd leave them to be with one another Belldandy smiles at him "I love you Keiichi" Keiichi smiles at her kissing her as he says the same thing to her they both smile at one another happy to be back together.  
  
As they enjoy one another's embrace a roar is heard across the earth as the sky goes pitch black and a storm forms Belldandy gasps "No I killed him it can't be" the phone starts to ring she rushes to it. "It's me listen Ishandir is not dead he is reforming as we speak we don't have much time until he reforms and begins to attack you are to get the reversion blade now." She gets Skuld and Urd and tells Keiichi to go to his sister he understands getting on his motorbike driving off to his sister Belldandy concentrates as Urd and Skuld help her to open the portal to the reversion blade they go through it they rush past the Guardian.  
  
As she gets the sword out of the alter they rush back to the portal going back to the earth when they get back the earth is covered in darkness as something forms in earths orbit as Ishandir reforms his dragon body coming together his wings extending out. Three heads form from the main body as he comes back he roars "Did you thing you could beat me that easily all his three heads position an energy ball beginning to form in front of him the earth begins to shake as he gathers up power he sends her a message.  
  
"You will have to stop this attack because if you don't the earth is going to be destroyed" he laughs at her as his power is felt by all Urd Skuld and Belldandy put there hands on the sword as they join together to form Bellrombo. She flies up to Ishandir "this time you won't come back" she yells ascending her hair going pitch red she increases her power to its max putting her hands together charging an energy attack as a ball forms in her hand the light shinning in her hands.  
  
He roars as his energy attack flies at her at incredible speed the beam is over five metres wide its sheer power is unbelievable she yells sending her beam to his hers being equally strong each of the beams approach each other at incredible speed as they come towards each other.  
  
Chapter 5: Saving the world  
  
The two beams hurtle at each other with unimaginable speed colliding in earth's orbit the sheer power of the beams causing the earth to tremor as the skies go pitch black and tidal waves starts to gather and terrestrial winds pick up. The beams struggle to topple one another as both are of equal strength the beams struggle and buckle the power surging around Bellrombo and Ishandir the power of the beams increase as both Ishandir and Bellrombo try to beat one another.  
  
Bellrombo gives a defiant yell as she increases her power exceptionally her beam sending Ishandir's back at him he roars struggling against her beam as his starts to be sent back at him he looks at her roaring loudly pouring more power into his blast sending hers back. She yells as she sends his beam back at him with tremendous speed he can't cope with the power his beam comes back to him hitting him he roars in pain as he is sent out of earth's orbit caught on her beam  
  
As he is sent flying to the moon he roars trying to regain control but still unable to he gets closer to the moon he uses all his power as he gets off the beam as it hits the moon causing it to disintegrate he roars looking at Bellrombo. She pants heavily having put a lot of energy into her blast but he pants to damaged from the blast they look at each other grinning they charge at each other punching each other at the same time there faces moving due to the force.  
  
Exerted by the other they grab each other's hand's trying to topple one another Bellrombo smiles as she head butts him he roars his head going back as he lets go she drives her knee in to his stomach his right head rams into her. She yells as she fly's back in pain she regains control and looks at him "I thought I destroyed you earlier" he grins at her "I am immortal I can not be killed so easily I just needed to recover from your damage you can't beat me Bellrombo".  
  
She has a grim look on her face as she thinks to herself "I can't kill him I can only make him disintegrate for a time" she decides to get rid of him for now and figure out how to forever be rid of him later. He charges into her flying at an incredible speed his head ramming her she fly's downward to the ground yelling in pain he drives her into the ground stomping on her breaking her bones and causing heavy damage.  
  
She yells defiantly blasting him away as she slowly gets up wiping blood form her mouth she stands up regenerating the damage this was getting ridiculous she needed to stop him to get some time to plan how to be rid of him forever. He roars as he increases his power looking defiantly down at her "I will destroy you this time Bellrombo and even if I don't I will just come back and try again I will not rest until you are destroyed" he roars more increasing his power  
  
She powers up with all her might as her sword glitters she charges at him bringing her sword downwards to him he steps aside as he drives his knee into her stomach she coughs up blood as she grasps her chest from the pain. Feeling that some of her ribs had been broken she regenerates the damage as she yells at Ishandir "why can't you just die" she charges into him driving her elbow into his middle head he roars as she drives both her feet into his stomach.  
  
Sending him flying back down to earth he stops himself before he hits the ground but then Bellrombo smashes into him driving him into the ground. He yells in pain as he blasts her in the face sending her upward. She regains control as she looks at him she starts to chant as some sort of mystic circle surrounds him he recognises it as the spellbinding circle but unfortunately he does not have the strength or time to dispel it.  
  
The circle surrounds him as it begins to drain his power and restricts his movement he roars trying to get free of the circle but it just drains more of his power. Bellrombo grasps her sword as she is surrounded by a bright aura. She grasps her sword in both her hands as it charges an energy ball she aims it at him as the earth trembles from the power her sword blazing bright blue as she slashes and energy wake heads for Ishandir he starts to panic trying to get out the way.  
  
The wake hits dead on his body slices clean in half as it begins to disintegrate he roars as he disappears to regenerate again she sighs knowing that the battle isn't over she separates back into Skuld, Urd and Belldandy. Sweat drops from their faces as they pant worn out they ask the lord to open the gate to heaven he does so as the clouds part and the gate opens they pass through into the light as they are teleported up to the heaven's.  
  
The lord greets them but he has a grim look on his face they all nod knowing what is on his mind he leads them to a room as they sit down on a table a goddess brings them some food and water they all look at one another. Belldandy, Urd and Skuld drink their water and have some food they look at the lord Belldandy looks at him "Ishandir is immortal how are we supposed to beat someone who cannot die?" the lord looks at Belldandy as he thinks.  
  
"There is a way to beat Ishandir but it evolves the gate of time" they all gasp at the lord Belldandy looks at him in shock "The Gate of Time are you sure that is the only way it is so dangerous" he looks at her seriously "yes I am sure." They all look at one another the lord looks at them "but first I think it would be best to know more about Ishandir we must consult YGGDRASIL " he takes them to the gates opening them for them as they approach YGGDRASIL.  
  
The lord activates the computer as Ishandir's history starts to play before them they then notice something strange a creature that looks to be a draconian but yet not the lord realises "Of course that's how he became immortal" They all look at him and ask what he has figured out he looks at them "that creature Ishandir is talking to is a Bahamut?" they all look at him "what is a Bahamut" he looks back at them it is an ancient creature that created draconian's"  
  
"If I am right Ishandir merges with the Bahamut then he becomes immortal" Belldandy looks at the lord "So what we need to do is stop the merging from tacking place he looks at her "yes that is correct Belldandy that is you mission" "But first we must increase your power as you won't be able to become Bellrombo in the past" they all nod understanding "Follow me" they all follow him into a room were there are three pillars of light each corresponding to their markings they look at the lord.  
  
"He looks at them go to your corresponding pillars then your power will be increased" they all nod going under their pillars light starts to surround them as bright lights come down and starts to empower them they feel the power enter them. As there powers increase they feel the power surge through them the light disappears they feel stronger as they look at the lord he looks back at them "it is time to go through the gate" they all nod understanding what they must do.  
  
He leads them to the bridge opening the door to it "first You must cross over the bridge to get to the gate then the guardian will consult you" they all nod starting to walk over it the bridge is quite narrow so they have to go in single file. One behind the other they cross the bridge trying not to fall of as below them is an endless void that does not look to inviting they reach the gate it must have been over 15 feet high as it was huge they notice a hole in the gate.  
  
It looks to be the right size for the reversion blade Belldandy looks at her sword thinking this must be the key to the door she inserts it into the hole as the sword and door shine a force repels them back the guardian of the gate appearing before them. The guardian was almost as big as the gate but it didn't have a solid form it seemed to be made of wind and light it looks at them "Do you wish to go throughout the gate of time" they all nod at the guardian Belldandy speaks.  
  
"We wish to go back to the past to stop the fusion of Ishandir and the Bahamut we have permission form the lord to use the gate" the guardian speaks to the lord as the lord gives conformation the guardian looks at them. "You may pass but it wont be easy there is a void between here and your destination it will not be easy to pass through" they all look at one another and decide they must go through they tell the guardian that they still wish to go through.  
  
He opens the gate for them as the sword comes back to Belldandy and the doors swing open as a void is revealed witch does not look to friendly as it is almost completely dark in the distance they can see a light. The guardian looks at them "you must reach that light to get to you destination." They all nod at the guardian as they gulp not sure whether they should go through or not they all start to approach the gate to the edge of the void they stare at one another as they all hold each others hand's and take one step forward into the void.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The void of time  
  
They step forward into the void as the gate closes behind them the void seems to be a mix of different colours it seems to have no end to it they just gasp they notice a distant light glimmering they stare at it thinking that must be there destination. They starts to walk forward towards the light looking at the void seeing pockets of time pass by they continue walking but they accidentally get caught in a time bubble they panic having feared about this not sure what to do.  
  
Belldandy talks to them its not going to do us any good to panic we must calm down then figure out how to get out of this bubble. "Before we left the lord told me about these bubbles and how to escape them." They look at her she looks back at her sisters "We have to put right something that went wrong in this period to get out but the other way is to use the reversion blade" they look at her "so why don't we use the reversion blade?"  
  
She looks at them "I can only use it a certain number of times in that way the lord said I can use it five times then it has to recharge for a while before I can use it again for that purpose" they all look at one another. Skuld looks at her "I know ill create a device that will repel the time bubbles she starts to construct a device Belldandy looks at Urd "while she's building the machine lets try to get out of here" Urd nods as she walks around the bubble they see a town.  
  
Were there is a monster attacking it looks to be some sort of demon they power up to their full power Urd pulling out a bow and arrow that was given to her by the lord before they went through the gate they approach the demon looking up at it. The demon is not to pretty at all it is about 9ft tall and has four huge razor sharp talons it had pitch black skin and is wearing a red tunic with chains hanging from its body it has four glaring red eyes it looks down at the goddess's.  
  
He senses that they are from heaven as they have to much power to be human's it roars as it spits green acid at them Belldandy and Urd dodge aside of the acid Belldandy looks at the demon "Oh you did not shoot that green crap at me." She motions Urd to attack as Urd creates an arrow of light aiming at the demon she fires hitting on target the arrow splitting into eight energy blasts each one causing heavy damage and stunning the demon it roars in pain.  
  
Belldandy charges at the demon as she jumps up bringing the reversion blade above her head she slashes down cutting the demon clean in half the demon gives a defiant roar as he disintegrates and disappears from existence. As the demon disappears the time bubble dissipates and fades out they go back over to Skuld who is still working on the device she looks at them "it's gonna take a bit longer sis" she nods as another bubble heads there way.  
  
They get caught in another bubble they check that Skuld is safe then go to get out of the bubble they see a man crying over his daughter in a hospital as she has a severe case of cancer Belldandy approaches the girl. The farther and doctor look at her "who are you and were did you come from" they notice her sword as they get out of the way fearing for their lives the doctor calls for security Belldandy approaches the girl focusing her energy.  
  
She places her hand on the girl curing her illness the girl sits up looking around Belldandy smiles as does her farther the doctor has a dumbfounded look on his face not believing what he had just witnessed. They see the farther hug his daughter as they fade away the bubble dissipating they turn to  
  
Skuld who smiles "Oh what lovely technology with such great curves it's my time bubble repeller mark one."  
  
She puts it on her belt pressing the button as they are surrounded by a blue force field they look at Skuld as another time bubble heads there way it hits the barrier but is just flung back not able to penetrate the field. They smile hugging Skuld "Great work sis" they let her go as they all hold one anthers hand's they walk on towards the light in the distance they must have walked for hours across the void the light getting ever closer to them.  
  
They eventually reach the light which was actually a gate shining in front of them is a goddess who greets them "Do you have permission to go through this gate and do you have the key" Belldandy looks at her showing her the reversion blade. She accepts that it is the key she then contacts the lord "they may pass" she nods opening the gate for them as they pass through when they get to the other side they see a small town that seemed to be not to advanced.  
  
The town seemed to be of a much earlier time they look at the local attire from a distance as they change there clothes so they would not stand out they approach the town concealing there weapons not wanting to cause ruckus. They don't see any immediate danger so they start to look for somewhere so they can get something to eat they notice a restaurant which they enter it does not seem to clean but it was better than nothing they sit at a table waiting to be served.  
  
A waitress comes by telling them what they can have they think for a few moments as they order the dish of the day and some milk the waitress takes their order they look at one another sighing Belldandy looks at her sisters. "So what shall we do were not sure were Ishandir is" she whispers this as the name might cause unwanted attention the waitress come back with their meals as they starts to eat the food does not taste great but it made them feel better.  
  
They finish their meals and drinks and the waitress comes with the bill it then strikes them that they don't have any money they Belldandy thinks taking of her gold earrings "maybe these will do" she goes over to the owner. "I am afraid we don't have any money I was wondering if these gold earrings will do?" the owner looks at her "Yes these will more than do you can also have two nights accommodation here" she smiles "thank you."  
  
She goes back over to her sisters "well are meal is paid for and we can stay here for two nights they smile as they all decided to go to their rooms they go to the owner who gives them their keys they go upstairs and go into the rooms. They get changed getting a bath as they had been working all day and had not had chance to wash they relax in their baths cleaning themselves they get out of the bath getting dried they get changed into night gowns.  
  
Getting into their beds they cover themselves up dozing off to sleep they rest peacefully having lovely dreams as they rest the lord visits them in their dreams "the time is nearing you must go to dragon's rock now." They all wake up as they change into their battle clothes they come out their rooms Belldandy looks at her sisters "Did you get the same message I did" they nod at her well we best get going they jump out the window flying off to Dragon's rock.  
  
Dragon's rock is a very high mountain that is very dangerous as it is protected by very strong magic and with good cause because in its heart lives the last known Bahamut the lord of dragon's the spells were placed by him to test the strength of dragon's. Those who were strong enough would be allowed to merge with him and at that current moment Ishandir was heading for Dragon's rock flying at his top speed they see him in the distance he stops in mid air.  
  
As five god's and goddess's surround him they remember this from Ishandir's history they were sent to try and stop him in his tracks they stay back as they must not reveal their presence to him at this moment plus they needed to see how powerful. He really was the god's approach him first each trying separately to defeat him he draws his sword as he slashes at each god that approaches him each of them being sliced into pieces the goddess's gasp seeing their friends die.  
  
They fly up putting their hands together and combining their powers firing a star beam at him he roars sending a beam into theirs driving theirs back at them they try to counter but it is to powerful their attack comes back at them disintegrating them. Belldandy, Urd and Skuld cry seeing them die in such a way they charge towards Ishandir with rage in their eyes he senses three powers approaching him he does not have time for this he must consult the lord of dragon's.  
  
He changes into his dragon form and fly's off at top speed towards Dragon's rock Belldandy, Urd and Skuld closely following him he sees the mountain in the distance he sends an energy attack at the powers approaching him wanting to get rid of them. Belldandy sees the attack coming telling her sisters they notice it to as they all move out it's way they curse at Ishandir as they fly faster trying to stop him from getting into Dragon's rock Ishandir reaches the mountain.  
  
The spells confront him as he powers up to his maximum power overpowering the spells and breaking the seal he goes through the gate Belldandy, Urd and Skuld increase there speed catching up to him the gate and spell protection. Restoring itself they charge head on increasing their powers breaking through also they get into a large cave in the middle of witch stands a huge statue of a dragon Ishandir lands by the statue as he speaks in a language they have never heard.  
  
The dragon's eyes open as it becomes alive the dragon must have been at least 15 feet high it had pitch black scales and fearsome red eyes the dragon speaks "Who dares waken me the dragon lord from my slumber?" Ishandir looks at the dragon "I do oh great Bahamut I am Ishandir a draconian I have come here to merge with you so I might destroy the heaven's for the death of my race". He stares up at the Bahamut, as it looks down on him it opens it's mouth ready to chant the merging spell.  
  
Chapter 7: Legend of the Bahamut's  
  
The Bahamut gets ready to start the merger spell but he senses that there are others he looks at Ishandir "there are three goddess's here" he looks at the Bahamut "I sense them to they have been trailing me." The Bahamut looks at Ishandir "you will remove the goddess's from my presence before I shall merge with you" Ishandir nods "shall I fight them here our outside" the Bahamut looks at him "outside." The Bahamut lets the spell shield down Ishandir fly's over to the three goddess's "If you wish to fight me follow" he fly's out of the mountain Belldandy, Urd and Skuld follow after him.  
  
He gets some distance from the rock he fly's faster up towards the heaven's Belldandy, Urd and Skuld fly up after him catching up to him he stops in mid air in front of a goddess who was just flying by Belldandy comes up. She yells at the goddess "run get out of here that's Ishandir" the goddess gasps recognising the name she starts to fly away but Ishandir fly's after her at a faster speed he catches up with her, he inserts his claw into her stomach as lights surround the two.  
  
He forms some sort of energy barrier around an object, which can't be seen he then launches the object far off into a mountainside it hits the ground softly digging into it being covered and concealed by dirt. He roars removing his claw from the now dead goddess he flings her to the ground. Belldandy cries seeing the poor goddess die in such a horrible way she sees the goddess face as she falls to the ground the goddess's limp body crashes into the ground lifeless as Ishandir roars and sends an energy blast at the body.  
  
The blast hits home and disintegrates the goddess Urd and Skuld now catch up with Belldandy who is crying Ishandir laughs evilly at them Belldandy looks at him "why do you hurt innocent people there was no need to do that" Ishandir looks at her "I will do what I like your kind lead to my species demise I am the last one alive because of you and you shall pay for what you have done" He roars changing into his ultimate form his power surging.  
  
Belldandy senses that he is not as strong as he was in the future she and her sisters could beat him like this. He roars looking at them "You stopped my ascension to becoming an immortal dragon lord and you shall pay for that" They look back at him "and you will pay for all the innocent people that you have hurt" he looks at them again "before I eliminate you I would like to know who you are." They look at him Belldandy looks at him "I am Belldandy and these are my sisters Urd and Skuld."  
  
There one thing I would like to know why do you despise life so he looks at her "I thought I told you it's because my race has died out and because I lost someone I cared about because of your incompetence." "So I decided to have my revenge by merging with the Bahamut to become immortal and gain true power then I would destroy the world so that everyone can feel the emptiness I fell" He roars as he powers up more Belldandy notices he is stronger.  
  
Than herself or her sisters by themselves she looks at her sisters "Listen he is more powerful than any one of us alone so well have to work together to beat him they both nod understanding as they all yell increasing their power to its maximum. Ishandir senses there strength "impressive but not good enough to beat me" he roars disappearing and reappearing behind Skuld he kicks her in the back sending her flying towards the ground Belldandy appears above him.  
  
Elbowing him in the head he roars in pain as Urd drives into his stomach Skuld comes flying back up as she gets out a hammer that the lord gave her she swings it into his side he roars felling his ribs crack and break. He flings his tail around into Urd wrapping it around her and squeezing her tight she screams in pain as her crushes her he then flings Urd. Into her sisters who catch her but they all start to fly back while they are busy with Urd he rams into them at full speed.  
  
They all fell the force of the hit especially Urd who got the main brunt of the attack they all start plummeting towards the ground as he roars concentrating his energy sending an energy blast at them, they all put there hands together combing their powers creating an energy barrier. The blast hits the barrier causing it to buckle as they start plummeting to the earth faster they regain control stopping them selves from hitting the ground they all look at him angrily Belldandy draws the reversion as the swords power surges thought her.  
  
Ishandir senses the goddess's power increase she was almost equal to him now he looks at the blade and panics though he is not sure why he should be afraid of such a thing, he roars drawing his shadow blade Urd and Skuld draw their weapons. They all get in a battle stance as Ishandir disappears and reappears above Skuld his blade above his head held by both his hands he starts to move the blade down he stops as he is hit by eight energy blasts he looks to Urd.  
  
Who had used her bow he roars flying over to her Belldandy gets in his way he roars slashing his sword at her she blocks the attack as he pushes his sword she tries to resist pushing his blade back but he is to strong he eventual. Gets through her block as his sword hits her shoulder leaving a nasty cut her arm slightly bleeding Belldandy motions to her sisters for a combined attack they nod at her as Skuld swings her hammer at Ishandir which he dodges.  
  
Then Urd fires an arrow of light at him which he also dodges but then Belldandy brings her sword in an up ward cutting motion the shot hitting home and cutting most of him in half he roars in pain as the swords magic causes him pain. He manages to regenerate the damage done losing some power he roars flying into them all he kicks Urd and Skuld into the ground launching off a barrage of punches at Belldandy she dodges most of the punches but some him home causing heavy damage to her body.  
  
She yells in pain as Ishandir lands a double-handed blow in her back she yells in pain plummeting to the ground landing by her sisters Ishandir lands beside them they all get up slowly blood coming out of their mouths and bleeding here and there. They look at Ishandir rage in their eyes they all charge at him at once they all ram into him at once they hit home causing Ishandir to fly back into a mountain they all fly after him he disappears then reappears above Belldandy.  
  
He drives both his feet into Belldandy sending her flying down he then gets hit by another one of Urd's arrows as he turns to attack her Skuld smashes his back in with her hammer he roars putting his hands in their faces. Blasting them into the ground they land near Belldandy they all get up slowly clutching their wounds they look up at him Ishandir was not as strong as he was in the future but he was still strong enough to beat them.  
  
They all fly back up to him looking at him Belldandy charges forward slashing at Ishandir at a right angle he dodges the slash driving his knee into her breaking her ribs he smashes her back with the hilt of his sword. She yells falling her angel coming out of her and catching her Urd and Skuld land by her "so any plans sis we can not beat him at this rate and once were gone who's going to save the world." Belldandy looks at her "I have a plan but I do not want to use it yet."  
  
They all charge at Ishandir again they disappear and reappear behind him they all send a kick toward shim back he senses the attack and dodges just in time he turns to face them sending them a blast at point blank. The blast hits them, as they did not have enough time to mount a defence as they are sent backwards by the blast they regain control they cancel out the beam as they all pant getting tired from the amount of energy being used.  
  
Belldandy grips her sword hilt as she fly's by herself at Ishandir she slashes at him hitting home causing a slash to appear in his body as he is hit by the slash an arrow hits him stunning him Belldandy then does a roundhouse kick on him. The kick connects sending him flying to the ground Belldandy, Urd and Skuld combine their powers sending a big energy blast at him Ishandir hits the ground as the blast hits him when the smoke clears Ishandir is still alive but his lower body is missing.  
  
He roars regenerating the damage he fly's up to the goddess's he looks at them as Belldandy quickly consults her sisters "any suggestions on how to stop him" they have grim looks on their faces not sure what to do. Belldandy looks at Ishandir "I don't think we have enough power to beat him it is to bad we can not merge to become Bellrombo" they nod as they charge once again into Ishandir he roars blocking each one of their attacks counter attacking.  
  
The Bahamut contacts him "you have 30 more minutes if you have not eliminated them by then I will kill you myself" Ishandir nods understanding he charges into Belldandy punching her in the stomach then upper cutting her. She yells in pain as her body fly's up from the impact her sisters drive into Ishandir's side as he roars sending an energy wake out blasting them all away from himself they try and dodge but they are two close as they get sent into the ground.  
  
Belldandy manages to get up she figures out how she can beat Ishandir she charges at him he gets in a battle position she disappears reappearing behind him looking him in a hold he roars "get off me now" she shakes her head "no" Her sisters wake up noticing Belldandy holding Ishandir "Belldandy what are you doing" she looks down at her sisters "get out of here there is only one way to beat him" she starts to yell as the sky turns back and energy starts to gather her power starting to surge thought her.  
  
Her sister's sense the dramatic increase they suddenly realise what she is going to do they start to cry "no sister you mustn't do this there must be another way" she looks back down at them "there is not we must get rid of him now I Love you Urd and Skuld tell Keiichi I love him will you" They look at her "but you can tell him that when you get back sis please don't do it" she shakes her head "I must" she grips Ishandir tight as her body begins to shine and glow her energy emanating from her, Ishandir looks at her "no what are you doing"  
  
Chapter 8: Belldandy's Sacrifice  
  
As Belldandy's power surges and builds her sisters cry she smiles at them "don't cry I love you two very much and I am sure you will think of some way to bring me back" she yells more her body shining brightly. Urd and Skuld run for it as they don't want to be caught in the blast when Belldandy self-destructs Belldandy finishes gathering her power as a blast emanates from her body Ishandir roars trying to save himself but to no avail.  
  
Belldandy gives out one last yell as her body explodes with a bright light as Ishandir gets caught in it his body vaporising the blast lets off at full strength eliminating them both the blast explodes high into the sky. The blast shocks pulse fans out blasting the surface causing rocks to pass by Urd and Skuld as they cling on to a rock so to not be swept away by the pulse sent out by Belldandy's blast the blast finally ceases.  
  
As Belldandy's passing is felt by all even in the future they sense it as the dust clears Urd and Skuld look to see a huge crater in the middle of the crater is the reversion blade which is red hot from the blast. Urd and Skuld start to sob their eyes out as they morn for their sister they get contacted by the almighty from the future as his image appears before them "we felt a strong system disturbance what was it."  
  
They look at him their faces having tears stroll down them he looks at them seeing the reversion blade in the middle of a crater "were is Belldandy we felt her passing" they look at him Urd gets up some confidence to speak to him. "Belldandy has sacrificed herself by self-destructing to get rid of Ishandir" the lord gasps at this she's gone he holds back tears he then stops "Urd and Skuld you have succeeded in your mission so I have a new mission for you but first you must come back."  
  
They nod looking at him "but how will we get through the gate were not allowed to use the Reversion Blade he looks at them "You and your sister used the sword as one it will allow you to use it to come back." They understand as the lords image fades away they dry their eyes as they needed to get back then their would be time for tears they approach were they first entered as a golden gate appears the guardian that greeted them earlier appears.  
  
It looks at them "were is the other the bearer of the sword?" they look at the guardian sadness in their face "she sacrificed her life so that Ishandir could be stooped" the guardian's face changes to a sad look it looks at them. "You still have the Reversion Blade you can still go through the gate but keep in mind its still dangerous" they look at the guardian and open the gate as the doors swing open and they go back into the void.  
  
Skuld activates the time bubble reppeler, which is still functional as they walk through the void they wonder to themselves how they are going to break it to everyone that Belldandy has passed on to the next dimension. They reach the other end of the void the gates opening as they walk out the whole of heaven is there Keiichi is at the front as they look at Urd and Skuld the gate closes behind them as they look for Belldandy.  
  
Keiichi looks at Urd and Skuld seeing their sad faces seeing Belldandy's sword held by the two "Were is Belldandy" they turn away from his face tears coming from their eyes and hitting the ground the lord appears before them all. They all bow in his presence as he begins to speak "Urd, Skuld and Belldandy were successful in defeating Ishandir as he no longer lives but unfortunately that victory came at a high cost it is my sad duty to tell you" he pauses.  
  
"That the goddess Belldandy sacrificed her life so that she saved your lives" after he finishes speaking they all start to cry especially Keiichi who gets on his knee's sobbing greatly the lord approaches him and puts his hand on his shoulder. "I know this hurts but we are planning a way to bring her back" he looks at the lord his tears stopping "but how do you intend to do that" he looks at him "I am not sure yet their will be a council held tomorrow which you may attend."  
  
He nods all the god's and goddess's leave in sorrow Urd and Skuld approach him "She wanted us to tell you that she loves you that's what she said before she self-destructed" he looks at them with a sad face. "Is there really a way for you to bring Belldandy back to us?" they look at him "we are not sure there may be a way to save her" he looks at them. Urd and Skuld look at him "lets sit down and relax for a bit try and forget our troubles for now"  
  
He agrees wanting to keep his mind of Belldandy's passing for now he walks with them to a hot spring in heaven as they all get changed and get in the springs he looks at them "So tell me what happened I want to know" Urd looks at him Skuld just sighs Urd then begins to speak "We were fighting Ishandir but we could not seem to beat him Belldandy then decided to self- destruct to beat him we tried to stop her but we could not."  
  
He looks at them "you tried your best to save her" he looks at them trying to relax but his mind just keeps thinking of her as does Urd's and Skuld's he remembers the good times with her smiling as all his time with her was good. He had never regretted being with her she was always so kind and generous and he loved her very much but now she was gone before they had a chance to ask her whether she would marry him he looks into the springs.  
  
His face full of sadness they look at him "we will try our best to get her back we promise" he smiles. "Thank you if you can bring her back then I will forever be in your dept" they smile back at him "no you wont we want our sister back as bad as you." He smiles "I don't know about you but I am really hungry" they look at him "as are we lets get some food" they get changed as a goddess brings them some food and water they all eat slowly and have their drinks.  
  
They then go outside Urd and Skuld look at Keiichi "we need some rest so we are going to go to bed" he smiles "goodnight I will se you in the morning at the council" they all go to bed and get into a uncomfortable sleep. Still bothered by Belldandy's passing they all have dreams about her when they were happy they all smiles at these dreams which soon turn to nightmares when they see Belldandy dying. They all wake up.  
  
A goddess greets each of them with some breakfast which they eat as she then leads them off to the palace Urd and Skuld flew there to save time while the goddess leading them picks up Keiichi and fly's him to the palace. The lord greets them as he shows them to their seats they sit down as the lord begins to speak "I have found Belldandy in the other realm he announces she is well their but she wishes to come back and I intend to fulfil this wish.  
  
"Now normally we would consult the Phoenix for such a matter unfortunately he is worn out from the last wish and will take ten years to recover so we need to think of another way to bring Belldandy back to us. Urd and Skuld look him as does everyone else there wondering what his plan may be he then looks at them "I have decided that we will consult Sera for the matter of resurrecting Belldandy" after he finishes what he is saying.  
  
They all stare at him "Sera have you lost all your senses" they all shout "silence I have decided" Urd and Skuld "you are to see the goddess of life and death Sera" they gulp at this "but why us why not someone else'" The lord looks at them angrily "look I know she is dangerous but there is no other way plus you two are the only ones whom would have enough courage to save her" Keiichi stands up "I want to go also with them as I want to help save Belldandy."  
  
The lord looks at him thinking "you may go but first I will have to give you some powers temporally as a mortal may not enter Sera's realm" he nods understanding "meet me at the portal of destiny in one hour Urd and Skuld as for you Keiichi follow me." Keiichi follows the lord into a strange room the lord looks at him "Before I bestow powers upon you I want you to know that this is a dangerous mission even immortals can die in her realm" he nods "I understand and I am willing to take the risk"  
  
The lord puts his hand on Keiichi's head as he empowers him Keiichi feels the power surge through him he looks at himself in a mirror seeing symbols on his head and he is wearing godly clothes he looks at the lord "thank you." The lord then trains him until the hour is up so that Keiichi knows how to use his powers he then takes him to the portal of destiny were Urd and Skuld wait for him "now before I open this portal are you sure you want to do this"  
  
They all look at one another "yes we are sure" the lord places his hand on the portal as it expands into a large ring were a blue portal appears. The portal looks to be some sort of lake just sideways up they all look at one another as they go through. When they get to the other side they se a bright sun they look around seeing a palace in the distance there does not seem to be anyone around they start to walk forward. As a voice booms over the dimensional plane "who dares to come to my realm and disturb my peace?"  
  
Chapter 9: Saving Belldandy  
  
Urd, Skuld and Keiichi look around the dimensional plane looking for were the voice came from the voice then boomed out louder "Declare yourselves or there will be trouble" Urd shouts back at the voice. "My name is Urd and this is my sister Skuld and this is my friend Keiichi" the voice answers back "state you intentions" Urd responds to the question " we are hear to revive our sister Belldandy who just recently passed on"  
  
A goddess appears before them she was about 5ft 9 inches tall and hard short brown hair and deep blue eyes wearing a golden robe Urd and Skuld bow as Skuld nudges Keiichi who does the same the goddess looks at them. "At least you know how to show curtsey my name is Sera the goddess of death and life I control the fate of everyone" they look at her "then we humbly request you resurrect the goddess Belldandy" she looks at them smiling.  
  
"I would be more than happy to I know of whom you speak but I can't resurrect her until you pass a test I am sorry but that's the rule you must decide who is going to do this test as only one of you may do it do you understand?" They nod Keiichi steps forward "I will take your challenge Sera" she looks at him all right follow me you three she walks towards the palace as they follow her into an arena she directs Urd and Skuld to sit down.  
  
She leads Keiichi to an arena "to prove you deserve the resurrection you must defeat this demon" a demon walks up it must have been over 10 feet tall it had four gigantic pincers that looked like it could cut him in half. He gulps looking at the thing its skin was pitch red its eyes a cold black it mouth had lines of sharp fangs it roared at Keiichi as Sera got out the way the demon charged at him he dodged out the way getting behind it.  
  
He focuses his new power sending a blast into its back it roared as it burned its body it turns around ramming into him he gasps for air as he is flung back into a wall he hits it the wall cracking under the strain. He coughs as he regains his senses he charges at the demon landing his feet into its stomach it falls to its feet cringing it slashes its pincer at him catching his side causing a major graze his side beginning to bleed.  
  
He clutches his side the damage regenerating he raises his hand as an energy attack forms in his palm the energy emanates he fires it the shot hitting home and ripping a gaping hole in the demons body it roars in pain. It stares at the god rage in its eyes it charges towards him regenerating the damage as it charges at him driving its pincers into his stomach he howls in pain putting his hands in its face blasting its head off its body stumbles back.  
  
He smiles thinking that he has won now but a new head just appears from its shoulders as it roars panting from the use of so much power he looks at the god who was beginning to get on his nerves he roars. It puts its pincers together gathering an energy blast in its pincers the ground shaking from the power he launches the attack at Keiichi who gathers his energy to form a barrier the demon's attack hits the barrier.  
  
The barrier buckles under the attack but manages to keep Keiichi safe as the demon's attack dissipates they stare at one another angrily as they charge at one another the demon slashes at Keiichi with all its arms. Keiichi manages to dodge each blow landing a punch in the demon's stomach it roars in pain as Keiichi place his hands on the demon yelling loudly as energy comes from his hands vaporising the demon until there is nothing left of it.  
  
He pants greatly as Sera appears "well done you have passed the test I will now grant your wish" she stands raising her arms speaking in a language long forgotten as light swirls around her a circle opens up in the ground. As she chants Belldandy senses something seeing a portal open before her she smiles hearing a voice "Belldandy come home" she jumps into the portal Keiichi loos at sera then at the portal as Belldandy comes out of it.  
  
She smiles as the portal closes Sera finishes chanting looking at them "you may go now you have what you came for" they all bow to her "thank you Sera thank you so much" she smiles watching them go back through the portal. When they get back they see a gathering of goddess who smiles seeing Belldandy back with them they smile as the lord greets them "you did it I am glad you saved Belldandy" he hugs them all he looks at Keiichi.  
  
He puts his hand on his head removing his powers he smiles at them "listen you all get some rest I am sure that you need it" they all nod going to get some rest but they stop in the garden of heaven as they are now without the crowd. They each hug Belldandy especially Keiichi who missed her the most she smiled at him hugging him "I saw you fight thank you for saving me" he smiles hugging back "I would do anything for you because I love you"  
  
Urd and Skuld smile at the two "we shall leave you for now ell see you later sis" they both hug her tight as she smiles at them "it's ok I am back now I am sorry I left you but I had no choice it had to be done" They smile at her "we understand sis but we thought we had lost you forever" she smiles back "well I am here now and that should not change" they nod and turn walking off she smiles at Keiichi who smiles back at her.  
  
He holds her tight " I … I …." She smiles "I know hunny it must have been hard on you I am sorry to have you so worried" she holds him kissing him lovingly "but I am back now and will continue to be with you" He smiles at her "Belldandy I want to say this to you now as I don't want to save it for another day in case this happens again" he gets on one knee getting out a ring "Belldandy it would make me eternally happy if you would marry me"  
  
She smiles at Keiichi gasping at what he just said she wraps her arms around him "yes yes yes" she repeated Keiichi smiles blushing at her putting the ring on her finger she smiled admiring it "Keiichi this ring is so expensive you must have spent a fortune." He nods "It did I saved up doing a lot of extra work to afford that but I wanted to as I know you wanted that ring alone when you saw it in the jewellers that's when I decided I would get it for you and then I bought it.  
  
She smiles "you didn't have to get it for me but thank you its beautiful I love it I can't wait to be your wife" he smiles at her wrapping his arms around her wanting to stay in this embrace forever but then he would not be able. To have more fun with her they go to their beds and fall into a happy sleep holding one another's hand across their separate beds they are woken up the next morning by Urd and Skuld what's the big idea we were having such a lovely dream.  
  
The lord is holding a celebration in our honour I don't think it would be nice if you did not attend they nod as they get up and get changed they follow Urd and Skuld to the palace as they get there they see a big table before them. At the far end the lord sits and by him are some empty seats for them they walk over to their seats as the other god's and goddess's sit down the lord gets up and begins to speak to the god's and goddess's smiling happily.  
  
"Today is a great day the dragon lord Ishandir has finally been defeated for good and we have the person responsible for this back with us welcome back Belldandy" he smiles at Urd and Skuld they look at him. "You to have saved the heaven's and earth from great pain you are hear by both promoted to goddess's first class" they smile at the lord "thank you" he then turns to Keiichi "Is their anything you desire for you helped bring back Belldandy?"  
  
He smiles "yes there is something I would like" he stands up "me and Belldandy want to get married I was wondering if you would hold the ceremony for us" he smiles at him "yes of course how about after the dinner I have prepared?" They confer with one another "yes" he smiles as goddess's lay food and drink for them all they smile digging into their meals after they finish. The lord gets the table clean well my fellow God's and goddess's it has been a while but there is going to be a wedding."  
  
They all smile at this as he leads them outside to an alter as Belldandy and Keiichi approach him they had been changed into wedding clothes Belldandy's looking beautiful in her dress it must have been made of pure silk. It was pure white with many flowers attached to it Keiichi's tux looked like a normal one but it suited him well they both smile at one another as the lord begins the ceremony "my dear god's and goddess's we are hear to join these two in holy matrimony"  
  
They all smile at them he looks at Keiichi "Do you Keiichi Morisato take Belldandy to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and health for richer or for poorer until death do you part" he smiles at him "I do" He looks at Belldandy "Do you Belldandy take Keiichi Morisato to be your lawfully weeded husband to have and to hold through sickness and health for richer or for poorer until death do you part" she smiles at him "I do"  
  
"Then if there are no objections by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife" he looks to Keiichi "you may kiss the bride" he smiles happily slowly moving forward as does Belldandy as they get ready to kiss.  
  
Dragon's Gate Part 10  
  
Chapter 10: Peace at last  
  
They lean into one another kissing they stop smiling at one another holding each other they turn to see everyone there cheer for them they smile going outside were Belldandy gets ready to toss the bouquet to the crowd. The girl's all get ready to catch it as Belldandy tosses it as it flies in the air all the goddess's start fighting amongst themselves so much so that only one Goddess was not fighting she took this opportunity and caught it.  
  
Belldandy turns smiling at Skuld who was the one who caught it she blushes as the other goddess's sigh as they wanted to catch it Skuld giggles as does Belldandy and everyone else she smiles at Keiichi "lets go home." He nods agreeing with her the lord comes out "no stay here a bit longer a few more days for you honeymoon Heaven has some really romantic spots you know" Belldandy smiles at the lord "yes I would like that but only if Keiichi wants to."  
  
Keiichi smiles at her "yes I would like to stay here a bit more with you Belldandy" she smiles hugging him "well you two follow me then I shall lead you to somewhere and make sure no one bothers you okay" They both follow the lord into heaven they reach a beautiful meadow with a forest on the side and a waterfall leading to a river, which has a bridge leading to small cottage they smile "wow what a beautiful place its perfect"  
  
"I am glad you two like it you two have fun but don't stay to long here" they nod understanding watching him fade away Belldandy wraps her arms around Keiichi "lets have a picnic we haven't done that in a while." He smiles at this "yes that would be lovely and afterwards we can relax in the waterfall" she smiles "yes I would love that I shall make some food just wait a little ok" he nods at her he sits down as she goes in the cottage.  
  
She comes back 30 minutes later with some food and water as they walk off into the clearing smiling seeing birds and animals play near by Keiichi rests his head in Belldandy's lap she smiles kissing him she opens their picnic basket. She lays out some food for them as they both eat sharing it between themselves they finish their meals "your such a great cook Belldandy I really enjoy your food" she smiles at him "I am glad you enjoy it Keiichi I make it just for you"  
  
He smiles as he gets up to go to the waterfall Belldandy gets up also they go to the waterfall they get their changing into some bathing wear they get in and relax smiling at one another kissing Belldandy looks at him "I love you" He smiles at her "I love you two" they spend the next three days at the cottage then the lord comes for them they come outside "its time to go you two" they nod following him back to heaven they are greeted by Urd and Skuld  
  
They both hug her Urd looks at her did u finally make out Belldandy blushes whispering in Urd's ear " yes we finally did" Urd slaps Keiichi's back "well in sonny its about blooming time you two got together" He blushes smiling he stays quiet Belldandy smiles may we go home now I think Keiichi's family will want to know that he has got married they nod as the lord opens a portal for them which they go through.  
  
When they get home Keiichi's sister Megumi "were have you been you lot I have been waiting to hear from you for weeks I have been worried" they smile at her were sorry we had business to attend to we got so busy we could not contact you. Keiichi smiles at her "me and Belldandy have got married" she smiles hugging him "I was wondering when you guys would get married I will have to call mom and dad they are going to flip at this news about you two."  
  
He smiles at her not sure what to say the next day they visit the motor club and tell them the news they all gasp as his friends congratulate him on marrying her at last he blushes at them thanking them they then start to party. They must have spent hours there because when they finally get back home it is nightfall they go to bed and rest when they wake up the next day they are surprised to see Keiichi's parents they smiles at him "so this is the famous Belldandy."  
  
Belldandy bows to them " a pleasure to meet you both" they bow back "a pleasure to meet you" she smiles at them both "would you like to come in and have tea with us" they nod spending the day with them. They leave thanking her for the wonderful meal and giving one last congratulations to their son they go back to their home Belldandy smiles kissing Keiichi "I am so happy with you" he smiles back "As am I with you."  
  
They go to bed as its late the next morning the lord calls the house Belldandy answers "Belldandy you must return the reversion blade to its resting place as its not currently needed" she nods telling Keiichi and her sisters she going to return the sword. They wish her luck as she goes through a portal she greets the guardian who hugs her "I did not get chance to say well done and welcome back" she smiles "it is ok I am back now well I must put the blade back."  
  
She walks up to the alter going through the barrier she puts the sword back in its resting place as she leaves the ancient blade to rest the room shining light she walks out the room the blade resting there glittering in the light.  
  
The end?  
  
Credits:  
  
Right this story is heavily based on the manga OVA series oh my goddess and I have used all the main characters from that series but they were not my idea the original concept was by Kosuke Fujishima. Right now to give other credits to my inspiration the three-headed dragon was inspired by seeing the blue eye's ultimate dragon.  
  
In Yu Gi Oh also I used the trap cards Mirror force reflect and spell binding circle as abilities for Bellrombo the reversion blade and the idea of the sisters combining and Bellrombo were inspired by the anime series Shinzo the fighting parts were inspired by Dragonball Z and Shinzo also elements of final fantasy are in the story. 


	2. armageddon

Armageddon  
  
This is the sequel from the Dragon gate fan fic it has elements of final fantasy, shinzo, dbz and is based on ah my goddess  
  
Explanation of Shadow Sword:  
  
The Shadow sword is the ultimate killing blade nothing can survive a direct strike from it, it is also the conductor used to summon Chaos whenever it kills something it sucks its soul and send it directly to Chaos.  
  
Prologue:  
  
It has been 20 years since the incident with Ishandir and peace has came to the earth and Keiichi and Belldandy are happy with one another and have had a child named Yukumo, who is now 19 who has also got married and had a daughter named Harmony. Ishandir died millennia ago in the past and was sent to hell where he has started to gather power he is collecting the souls of the bad to summon the ultimate evil Chaos to unleash upon the heavens and resurrect him so that he may have revenge.  
  
He know approaches the lord of hell to get his soul the last one he needs to unleash Chaos and come back to the world of the living and so our story begins as Ishandir approaches the gates to the lord's palace.  
  
Chapter 1: Final Soul  
  
As Ishandir approaches the gate of the palace the guardian Cerberus appears before him he smiles "Well looks like the lord has resorted to using his hell hound" Cerberus is a three headed dog that is about the size of a small house. Cerberus is also the guardian of the gates of hell and now he must defend his lord against Ishandir Cerberus charges at Ishandir his three heads snarling Ishandir just steps aside as the dog lands on the floor.  
  
"Does the lord think this thing can beat me he must be getting soft", he draws out the shadow blade the legendary death blade made for the death god Khaine that Ishandir got before he died in the past. He slashes at Cerberus one of its heads slicing off Cerberus howls in pain, feeling dizzy its vision, blurring felling the shadow sword's effect on its body its soul starting to be sucked into the shadow blade it howls defiantly not accepting its fate it charges at Ishandir.  
  
He just roars slicing it clean in half as he drives straight through it as it is sucked into the blade the sphere resonates "Good Chaos is close to being summoned and soon the apocalypse shall begin." He looks at the gate. He grips his sword in both his hands as he brings it down upon the gate it shudders and shakes under the stress of the blade as it shatters and breaks the lord of hell then appears before him Ishandir smiles at him.  
  
"So you finally face me Ifrit the legendary demon of fire" Ifrit is a fire demon born in flames its skin is pitch dark it is about ten feet tall its hair is pure fire its claws and hands are engulfed in fire and in its hand it holds a sword of fire. Ifrit looks at Ishandir "This as far as you come Draconian you shall not pass me even with the shadow blade" he haunches gripping his blade his eyes burning with a fire of rage he charges at Ishandir bringing his sword down.  
  
Ishandir counters as the swords collide, there power exploding causing the foundation of the palace to buckle under the strain both the combatants snarl at one another they start to exchange sword blows their blades colliding. Ifrit slashes at Ishandir his blade hitting home burning Ishandir's scales he roars his scales feel the fire but absorb it he roars slashing at Ifrit who manages to counter with his sword as Ishandir puts more power into his attack. Driving Ifrit's sword back as Ifrit puts all his might into the sword driving Ishandir's blade back Ishandir stagers back "Not bad."  
  
He rams into Ifrit as Ifrit stager's back looking at Ishandir he knows he can't win but he wasn't going to give up. He jumps up firing two fireballs, which send Ishandir up and entrap him he then fires another fireball into him landing on the ground he cracks the ground picking up a large rock he flings it at Ishandir the rock hitting home. Ishandir roars as the flames burn him the rock smacking into him he focuses his power extinguishing the flame, he opens his mouth as power gathers firing at Ifrit as the shot hits home exploding sending Ifrit into the ground. Ifrit razes his head cringing not able to move with the last of his strength he contact's the lord before Ishandir drives his sword through him he drops his sword as his soul is sucked up by the shadow blade Ishandir roars.  
  
As the shadow blade resonates hell begins to shake as the portal to the living world opens he puts the sword into the ground of hell, its power releasing out as a dark shape appears the whole of hell crumbling. The whole of hell starts to fall apart as the dark form enlarges pentagrams appearing everywhere with writing's of fire appearing as Chaos is summoned his appearance is felt by the lord as Chaos is released from its slumber.  
  
As it awakes in empowers Ishandir allowing him life again as the two go through the portal leaving hell in ruins they come out into the living world above the earth, the lord senses the release of Chaos and then gets Ifrit's call He gets up and goes outside making his voice boom "everyone get ready for battle get YGGDRASIL defences at full Chaos has been released" at this all the god's and goddess's start to run fearing the worst.  
  
The lord gets his sword "I never thought Ishandir would release Chaos this was never prophesised we might not be able to win this one" he goes to the computer system as he gets a contact to where Belldandy is ringing it up. Belldandy was in the middle of serving tea to Yukumo and her husband Sanguinas who had brought their daughter Harmony around to see her, as she heard the phone ring "Belldandy its me the lord listen Ishandir is back he has released Chaos we need you now"  
  
She jumps at this calling her sisters and Keiichi and Her daughter they all come to her "Listen Ishandir has returned he has released Chaos" Urd and Skuld gasp, as does Sanguinas "Chaos how." Belldandy shakes her head "I don't know but I am going to get the reversion blade Urd take Keiichi with you when you get to the portal to heaven he will be more safe up their." She nods as they all go outside Belldandy opens a portal going through she greets the guardian quickly running on.  
  
She gets the sword out of the alter and goes back through racing to the heavens portal as they all get transport to heaven, when they get their they are horrified seeing God's and goddess's spread across heaven lifeless. They see multiple fiends attacking as gods and Goddess's fight them to keep YGGDRASIL safe they look for a spare goddess or god to help with Keiichi a goddess comes by and helps Keiichi to a safe place.  
  
They see Peorth fighting off fiends doing well then Ishandir drops in front of her she looks at him "oh crap" he swings his sword down as she creates a barrier to stop the attack the sword hits the barrier making it buckle. The sword gets through the barrier slicing Peorth clean in half she howls as her body disintegrates, everyone gasping crying at her death Ishandir laughs maniacally as they all look at him enraged "you shall pay for this Ishandir."  
  
The lord appears before him "you released Chaos you fool Ishandir what do you hope to accomplish with it" he smirks at the lord "I hope to destroy the universe of course" the lord looks at him "You fool you wont be able to control it." "I don't care as long as I kill everyone I don't care" he looks as more gods and goddess's die to the power of Chaos heaven getting destroyed in the process, he smirks at the lord "so are you going to fight me or just stand there"  
  
The lord snarls as he charges up at Ishandir bringing his sword down on him which Ishandir blocks and counters driving the lord black and ramming the hilt into his head the lord yells in pain falling to the ground.  
  
Belldandy, Urd and Skuld fly up to Ishandir to protect the lord Ishandir looks at them snarling "I remember you three especially you Belldandy you're the one who sent me to hell I am going to enjoy causing you pain." They all look at him standing ready Ishandir charges at Belldandy grappling on to her sisters he flings them to the ground as they hit the ground yelling in pain he then drives the swords hilt into her stomach as she coughs for air.  
  
He then spins around slamming his tail into her sending her flying into the ground as she hits it yelling in pain then passing out Yukumo then fly's over to her trying to wake her. "Mother… mother are you ok please wake up" Ishandir looks at Yukumo "So Belldandy has had a daughter interesting" Sanguinas holds Harmony keeping quiet he needed to find someone to take care of her but there was no spare gods or goddess's around he fly's to where Keiichi is.  
  
Keiichi looks at him as Sanguinas looks back "Please take care of her for now I am needed as are everyone I can't take care of her right now." Keiichi looks at him worried "how goes the battle?" He looks bad a grim look on his face. "Not well I must return" he flies of to the battle as Keiichi holds Harmony who is still sleeping peacefully he smiles looking at her "Your mom and dad will be back dear I hope" Sanguinas returns to the field.  
  
Seeing Yukumo creating a barrier to protect her mother but her barrier was weakening he fly's over killing the nearest fiend as Yukumo smiles "Where is Harmony?" she whispers so Ishandir can't hear Sanguinas looks back "I left her with Keiichi." She nods as her mother gets up slowly "Are you okay mum?" she nods "I am fine just a bit bruised" Ishandir roars fighting off the gods and goddess's who where keeping him busy "I have had enough." He slashes his sword around in an arc as all the gods and goddess's disintegrate.  
  
An energy beam then flies up to him the shot hits home as it explodes around him as everyone turns seeing that it was the lord who was panting from exhaustion. "That should do it" he smiles as the dust clears. Ishandir roars looking at him a big gaping hole in his body the lord looks back hitting the ground. "Dam it why won't he just accept death?" Ishandir roars regenerating flying down at the lord bringing his sword down as he does so creating a barrier around them both.  
  
So that neither can escape and so no one can interfere the lord prepares to block Ishandir's attack but before he can even draw his blade to block he is entrapped by a spell, as he struggles to get free as Ishandir's sword comes down. He cries now knowing his fate he yells out defiantly "Keep fighting everyone. "Belldandy you now run heaven…………….." he is cut off as Ishandir's sword hits home cutting the lord clean in half the lord's body beginning to disintegrate.  
  
Chapter 2: Lord's Demise  
  
The lord's body disintegrates as it forms a pure white sphere, the sphere glows brightly as it fly's away from Ishandir try's to catch it but it is to fast it disappears from sight he roars irritated. "Dam he is still alive." The sphere heads for Keiichi and Harmony reaching them Keiichi looks up seeing the sphere felling that he knows what it is the sphere begins to talk. "It is I the lord I am afraid I am close to passing on now due to the affect of the shadow sword."  
  
Keiichi nods "why have you come here?" the sphere answers back "Because I want to empower Harmony with what strength I have left before I pass on she may be our last hope from complete annihilation." Keiichi nods picking Harmony up cradling her in his arms the sphere sighs. "I wish I did not have to give one so young this burden but I have no more options left to me." The sphere enters Harmony's body as it shines bright white Harmony opens her eyes felling a weird sensation go through her she begins to cry.  
  
Keiichi rocks her in his arms comforting her she stops crying but still feels a weird sensation the light fades from her body, as the lord gives her the last of his power as he passes on to the other realm. Everyone fells the lord's passing crying Belldandy looks at Ishandir rage in her eyes "you killed our lord how dare you" Ishandir smirks at her "I will do what I like" he senses another goddess enter the battle field as Rind comes into view she lands by Belldandy.  
  
"What is going on I was elsewhere and I felt a horrible felling in my heart and what's going on here?" Belldandy looks at her tears in her eyes. "Chaos has been released and that horrible felling you had was when the lord passed on." Rind gasps, "no dam it that Ishandir guy is going down" she fly's off towards Ishandir rage in her eye's as do other god's and goddess's as they all converge on Ishandir. He smiles razing his hand as Belldandy yells to them. "Get back now retreat" it was too late Ishandir's hand gathered a dark energy ball as it expands around him.  
  
He swirls his hands around as the energy fans out in a wake as the gods and goddess's flyaway but they where to close as they all get caught in the blast their body's disintegrates. Rind manages to get up a defence as she is sent flying backwards. She comes to rest in front of Belldandy unconscious Ishandir smirks he looks to Chaos. " We have other business to attend to leave some fiends to battle what is left until we come back." Chaos growls not wanting to but he held the shadow sword, which could seal it away it opens up a portal as they both go through.  
  
Belldandy sighs as the remaining gods and goddess deal with what Chaos left behind she looks at her sisters and her daughter they all fly into the fray. Helping fellow goddess's and gods out managing to finish off what Chaos left. They pant crying form their loss looking at heaven, which had been heavily damaged as their tears hit the ground. Rind manages to get up; as she looks at the destruction crying also she looks at Belldandy "is it over?"  
  
Belldandy looks back "no it is not over Ishandir has just gone else where to deal with some business I fell sorry for whoever he is going after but it gives us some teem to prepare for his reappearance." She fly's up into the sky shooting to get everyone's attention. They all look up at her "I know you are hurting as am I but we have to start getting ready for Ishandir's reappearance, I want all those who know how to use heaven's defences to start getting them online including the Gun Gir. They look at her they all bow "yes Belldandy" the gods and goddess's split as the ones who know how to use the defences go to the defence posts as the others gather around Belldandy.  
  
As the gods and goddess prepare the portal to Sera's realm opens up as Ishandir and Chaos enter her realm when they get there a vast army of summoned creatures greets them. Which where made of the souls of those who had just recently died he looks at the commander recognising him. " I thought as much I knew sera could revive anyone who died even those lost to the shadow blade but even with her power increase you can't win."  
  
The commander was the lord summoned back the lord's power had been increased by Sera, his sister so that he might be able to beat Ishandir. Ishandir smirks as his power grows from Chaos, as Chaos releases fiends that start to attack the summoned gods and goddess, as Ishandir rams into the lord as he is sent flying back he laughs maniacally. "You still aren't any challenge you prove most unsatisfactory for a fight." He watches as the force of Chaos and Sera's army collide both causing heavy casualties to the other but the force of Chaos was starting to overpower Sera's army the lord looks grimly at Ishandir.  
  
"You may be more powerful than me but I am not ready to give up just yet he stretches his arms out energy gathering in his hands. Ishandir smirks at him as he opens his mouth an energy blast gathering in his mouth. Both of them fire their blasts as they approach one another their powers colliding as Sera's realm has tremors from the sheer power of the two but the lord was no match for Ishandir, as his blast started to buckle back slowly he put all his energy into his blast as it drives Ishandir's blast back at him.  
  
Ishandir roars as his blast increase in power dramatically as it sends the lord's blast back at him as both the blast's hit the lord he feels the power go through him as his body disintegrates. "I am sorry Sera I could not defeat him he is to powerful." He leaves the plane going back to where he was summoned from as Sera appears in front of Ishandir. "You dare to oppose the goddess of life and death" you shall pay for your insolence as she charts to chant.  
  
Ishandir chants a spell of his own as he yells at Chaos if I die you had best revive me because if you don't revive me after a minute you will be sealed away again. Chaos looks angrily at him but nods accepting that it has to do it. Sera smiled this could be the way to get rid of these to "if I kill him and manage to keep Chaos busy for over a minute I will save everyone." She thought to herself. She finishes chanting the spell of death as she sends it to Ishandir he roars countering with ultimate dispel, he charges at her "you can't kill me that easily."  
  
He rams into her as she coughs for air felling her ribs crack "farewell Sera" he swing his sword around in an arc as he tries to slice her in two but she manages to get out of its way panting. "Dam you Ishandir," she yells charging at him as her body glows she sends a death spell at him. He manages to dodge it driving his sword through her as she fells her life drain away her body disintegrates as she passes to where the lord is as she passes on all the recently summoned gods and goddess fade away.  
  
Belldandy feels Sera's passing but she is unaffected, as she had been brought back so long ago she was now permanently back until she died again. She cry's felling Sera's passing her sisters look at her "what is wrong sis" she looks at them. "Sera has passed on," they gasp "no so that's what Ishandir was up to dam it won't he stop." A portal opens from hell they get ready thinking it might be Ishandir but it was not. As Mara and some demons come through followed by a huge demon that looked like Ifrit but yet different.  
  
Belldandy recognised the demon it was Diablo Ifrit's brother he was holding Ifrit's sword and had his brothers gauntlets as the demons approach them looking at the destruction. Diablo looks at them "I see Ishandir has been here to he has completely destroyed hell all that's left is ruins. I found my brother's sword by the palace he has passed on I felt it while I was away so I came back and found hell in ruins. Belldandy looks at him "I know but why are you here have you come to help us" Diablo looks back "Yes we have to keep heaven going our disputes can be pout on hold till Ishandir is defeated.  
  
Belldandy smiles at him "thank you your help is much needed we have lost many today including the almighty and Sera she looks down tears coming from her eyes Diablo looks at her. "The lord and the goddess of death and life are gone this is nuts where is Ishandir now." Belldandy looks at him "still in Sera's realm but he will be back." Diablo looks at her "then we best get ready."  
  
As they get ready Ishandir gets another portal open this time to earth he smiles at Chaos "well you should have fun with the many life forms that are on earth." Chaos looks at him agreeing with him as they go through the portal and come up above America. Belldandy senses they have gone to earth "no Ishandir is attacking the earth we have to stop him." They all nod as a big portal opens and they go through it they leave some gods, goddess's and demons behind as they appear in front of Ishandir and Chaos.  
  
He smiles as he fly's off to Nekomi tech which he knew had there best friend's their, Belldandy gasps realising what he was up to she quickly got in contact with Sarah a fellow goddess currently there who was her friend. Sarah jumped as she heard Belldandy's voice in her head "you have to get out of there Ishandir is coming." She panicked running outside she flied up sensing the evil that was coming her way. A portal opened "Sarah go through it Keiichi and Harmony are on the other side I want you to take care of them." She answers Belldandy back "Ok I will" she went through the portal as it closed behind her Ishandir reached Nekomi tech floating above it smirking.  
  
Belldandy and the other's raced after him trying to catch him up this wasn't good Belldandy thought "I might lose my friend's if we don't get there in time." Ishandir was way ahead of her as he landed on the campus grounds as people started panicking he opened his mouth charging an energy attack at the computer building. The students didn't notice Ishandir as they where to busy getting their 56k modem to work and reconnect as it disconnected every 2 hours they cursed. "Dam you BT surf time" as the energy blast hits the building it vaporising it and destroying them and the modem.  
  
Belldandy felt the loss of life seeing an explosion she increased her speed as did the other's as they reach Nekomi tech. Seeing a big crater in the ground where the computer building once stood they curse as Belldandy looks at Ishandir. "Dam you Ishandir why did you attack here is specific?" he looks at her "I attacked here because I knew your friend's where here and I intend to get them and make you watch me kill them one by one." He smirks ready to start killing her friend's  
  
Armageddon Part 3  
  
Chapter 3: Lose of loved ones  
  
Ishandir raises his hands as his energy emanates form him he reaches into Belldandy's mind as he teleports all her friends from Nekomi tech. To where he is they all look around surprised wondering what is going on they scream seeing Ishandir. Belldandy yells. "Run for it" they look at her surprised but they where not about to disagree as they started to run away from Ishandir.  
  
He sets his sights on Megumi, Keiichi's sister flying after her but before he can get there Mara steps in the way "you ruined my home and you hurt my kind you shall pay." She charges at Ishandir he smirks as he disappears. Mara looks for him as she suddenly feels pain feeling her life being drained away; as through her body was the shadow blade. Belldandy gasps "no Mara." Mara yells as her body disintegrates "Belldandy get him for me" as she disappears and passes on.  
  
Belldandy cry's as she rams her feet into Ishandir who fly's back slightly but isn't to phased by the attack, he smirks "did I upset you what a shame." He rams his claw through her body his razors sticking through her body she gaps as he retracts them spinning around. His tail hits her sending her to the ground the gods and goddess's charge at him as Chaos releases its force as fiends are spawned.  
  
The demons join in as the two forces collide while they are busy fighting one another, he continues after Megumi catching her up she screams as his tail rips through her body as his tail talons open up in her body her body goes limp. He as he flings her now lifeless body to the ground as a puddle of blood is created from it he then charges after Sayoko.  
  
Belldandy manages to get up looking at what is happening seeing the gods and devils wining the battle which was strange, she looks around seeing Keiichi's sister dead in a pool of blood a big gaping hole in her body. "Chaos is only distracting us so Ishandir can kill my friends" she turns her head crying "we won't be able to win we best make our last stand in heaven." She turns "everyone retreat now I repeat fall back" they all look at her but she was now in charge they obeyed her, running back she takes one last look at Keiichi's sister crying. She yells at Ishandir "you will pay for your atrocities Ishandir"  
  
He smirks at her " I don't think so" he watches them leave knowing that they where just getting ready for him when he returned to heaven he smiles. "That's fine so much the better I might get a challenge today." He smiles locating Sayoko flying above her he lands on top of her driving her body into the ground as her bones are crushed and she passes on he fly's on going after. Ahoshima he catches his as he yelps. "Please don't kill me I beg of you I can pay you anything just don't kill me." He smirks driving his claw through his body as it falls limp he holds it up as blood trickles from it, he drops it to the ground.  
  
Ishandir turns his head towards Tamiya as he charges towards him Tamiya manage to dodge the flight attack as he starts to run like crazy trying to get out the way, but Ishandir manages to catch him forcing his claws in different directions ripping Tamiya's body apart. He then turns to little Risa who was crying for her mummy as he approaches her growing in size, she screams fearing for her life starting to run. Ishandir catches her up in his mouth as he chomps down swallowing her he laughs maniacally looking at Otaki.  
  
Otaki sees a motorcycle, running to it and getting on he revs the motor as he drives away in terror Ishandir jumps high up into the air flipping over he lands in front of Otaki, as he swings his sword round cutting his head off. As the bike crashes into a building getting tired of searching for each individual friend of Belldandy he fly's up as two energy balls gather in his hands he fires them at Nekomi tech.  
  
The shots hit home vaporising the building and killing everyone within a 100 meter radius of the building he looks at the huge crater smiling he looks to Chaos. "Go have fun I am done here" Chaos smiles as it flies of attacking the city as people run screaming falling victim to Chaos. Ishandir smiles "soon the heavens will suffer these mortals fate"  
  
Chaos continues to attack gaining power as the gods and goddess's return to heaven Belldandy looks at them. "I have to tell Keiichi what has happened" they nod understanding she looks at them all "please take you posts we need everything to be ready when Ishandir returns." They all nod going to their appropriate positions. As Belldandy goes to where Keiichi is he greets her smiling "oh I am so glad you are ok is the battle over?" She looks at him with a sad face. " I am afraid the battle is still not over yet" Keiichi looks at her "what is the matter?"  
  
She looks at him "your sister has passed on along with your friends at Nekomi tech I saw Ishandir kill them." Keiichi drops to his knee's crying "no Megumi, Otaki, Tamiya, Sayoko there all dead" he cries his eyes out as Belldandy hugs him. "Every think will be alright we will use the phoenix to restore all those lost today." He smiles looking at her "that is good but I think you must defeat Ishandir first" she smiles looking at him.  
  
"Yes I think you are right" she gets up Keiichi looks at her, "hey is the phoenix protected because what is to stop Ishandir attacking him." She gasps not having thought of this she contacts the phoenix as he gets her message he responds. "Yes who is it and what do you want?" Belldandy answers back "It is I Belldandy I am not sure if you have felt it but Ishandir is back and he is killing everything in his path, and we need you to restore those he has killed after he is defeated.  
  
The phoenix answers back "I understand I will come to the heavens with my people for protection but you will have to open the portal." She answers back "thank you your help will be appreciated." The phoenix cuts the connection off calling to his people. "We are moving to the heavens now" all, the phoenix's converge around him as they look at him. "Why are we moving to the heavens?"  
  
The lord phoenix looks at them "Ishandir has come back with Chaos we may be his next target we will be safer in the heavens." They all nod as a huge portal opens before them as they all go through into heaven they gasp seeing the damage done to it. The lord phoenix looks at Belldandy. "Ishandir has already attacked here I see where is the lord?" she looks at him tears strolling down her eyes "the lord has perished and his sister Sera has passed on also." The phoenix smiles at her "I will restore them once this is all over I promise you." She smiles back "thank you" they all fly off tacking defensive positions as Belldandy sighs. "I hope this will be enough to beat Ishandir and Chaos because if it isn't then we will lose everything." While the heavens prepare Chaos rampages through the cities of earth destroying each one as it comes across it leaving it in ruins.  
  
Ishandir smiles at Chaos "that will do now most of the earth's population is destroyed it is time to go back to the heavens and finish the job we started." Chaos smiles anxious to kill more gods and goddess's and some demons. It opens a portal as everyone in heaven turn to face the portal getting ready as they activate all of heaven's defences as they get ready to fight off Ishandir. Ishandir goes through the portal looking at the war host heaven had gathered he smiles as Chaos creates fiends. As soon as it does so shots start to come out of the pillars in heaven destroying the fiends. Belldandy yells, "Everyone attack." They all yell charging at Chaos forces as more fiends fall to Heaven's defences they start slicing the fiends apart overpowering Chaos's forces with the help of the defences as a portal opens up.  
  
Ishandir stares recognising it "Gun Gir" a bright blue ball gather firing at Chaos as it hits home but Chaos just absorbs the energy roaring, as more fiends come out of it but Chaos was beginning to weaken Belldandy smiled "the tide of battle is turning we are winning." Ishandir roars drawing the shadow blade jumping into the fray. As he lands gods and goddess's scream running from him as he charges at them slashing killing them as Chaos starts to recover its power from the soul energy.  
  
The fiends start attacking back overpowering Heaven's forces as they fall back to Chaos's power. Belldandy begins to panic "dam it why can't we catch a break" she yells "activate all defences target Ishandir." All the defences home in on Ishandir as Gun Gir fires as do all of heavens defences Ishandir does not have time to dodge as all of the shots hit home a big explosion surrounding him.  
  
They wait as the dust clears they see that Ishandir hadn't even been scratched as he is surrounded by a black aura, the aura expands as Ishandir's power gathers the aura flashes as he releases it causing a huge energy wake. Which destroys a lot of Heavens forces he roars concentrating his energy opening his mouth a ball gathering in his mouth, as he aims it at Gun Gir releasing the energy. The shot hits home as Gun Gir rumbles surrounded by energy as it resonates and explodes.  
  
Belldandy yells in rage looking at Ishandir "Ishandir this isn't over yet" she looks at Urd and Skuld "come on lets show him the power of Bellrombo." They smile at their sister as they all grip the reversion blade as they all merge to become Bellrombo. The dust clears, as Bellrombo looks at Ishandir she yells increasing her power ascending. Ishandir smiles sensing her energy "interesting I didn't know you could merge but you are still no match for me." He roars charging at her as Bellrombo yells charging at him they get their swords ready as they fly towards one another.  
  
Chapter 4: Bellrombo's last stand  
  
As Bellrombo and Ishandir charge at one another the gods and goddess stand and watch as do the fiends of Chaos as Bellrombo's blade and Ishandir's clash. The power released from the swirls around them as lightning surrounds them, Ishandir drives his sword forward driving back Bellrombo's blade. Bellrombo struggles as she tries to force his blade back, she pushes her blade back at Ishandir's driving her feet it to his stomach flipping backwards. She gets some distance putting her hands together in a prayer like way.  
  
As an angel comes from her back the angel has a grim look on her face she has dark red hair and darkish skin wearing pure black armour. Her wings are pitch red in her hand she holds a sword that has a dark aura around it. Bellrombo looks at her. "I need your help Silina." Silina looks back at her nodding, as the two look at Ishandir they both yell charging at him he smirks at them. Focusing his energies his hands start to gather energy as dark energy balls form in his hands as lightning surrounds him, he roars as the shots head for Silina and Bellrombo.  
  
Silina gets in front of Bellrombo as a barrier of lightning appears around the two the shots hit against the barrier stopping in their tracks. Bellrombo smiles disappearing and reappearing behind Ishandir, he turns to see her as her knee smashes into his face. He falls back roaring as Silina puts her hand up and a lightning bolt comes down hitting Ishandir, he roars in pain. As he falls to the ground Bellrombo fly's down after him as she gets below him she lands on the ground holding her sword upwards, as Ishandir falls on it felling the swords power burning his insides. He roars as his energy swirls around him blasting a crater in the ground, as Bellrombo falls back her sword coming out of him.  
  
Silina concentrates her energy as lightning surrounds her sword she comes flying down. Ishandir regains control as she comes down flipping over her spinning his body around and slamming his tail into Silina. She yells in pain landing by Bellrombo, they both get up slowly cursing at him. He roars, "what's wrong is this to much for you to handle." They look back "no", they fly up to him at incredible speed as Ishandir curls his body into a ball his energy gathering, as he goes back into a fighting stance, an energy wake is released from him. The wake hits home sending both Silina and Bellrombo flying back into the ground deepening the crater.  
  
Chaos getting bored starts to attack again as the gods and goddess's regain their senses, and start to fight back as heavens defences resume firing. While they fight to protect Yggdrasil, Ishandir and Bellrombo continue to fight their energy's swirling around them. Bellrombo lands her knee into Ishandir as he coughs; Silina appears behind him driving her sword through him as he roars lightning surging thought his body. He roars in pain driving his head backwards into Silina, while ramming his feet into Bellrombo's face. They both yell falling back as they look at him fuming in rage.  
  
Ishandir roars as he fly's towards them bringing his sword down at a right angle, Bellrombo blocks the attack struggling as he pushes her blade back. Silina rams her sword through his back as he roars in pain, Bellrombo pushes Ishandir's sword back upper cutting him then spinning around slashing at him. He roars as his arm falls off and disappears he rams his elbow into Silina; she falls back as her sword comes out of Ishandir. He roars regenerating the damage; he then spins around as energy gathers around him. As winds pick up around him he spins faster a cyclone starts to form as it catches both Silina and Bellrombo.  
  
He spins faster and faster, as he stops the cyclone gusting out as Bellrombo and Silina are sent flying back. Spinning out of control he flies after Silina rage in his eyes, he brings his sword down in a cutting motion. Silina regaining her senses manages to block the attack as she counterattacks. Ishandir dodges to the left as her blade just clangs of his scales, he smiles as his tail wraps around her, she screams trying to get free as Ishandir's scales drove into her body. Bellrombo heard Silina screaming regaining her senses seeing her being squeezed by Ishandir.  
  
Yelling with rage she started to fly towards Ishandir, she puts her hands together as energy gathers in a ball in her hands as she fires at Ishandir. The shot fly's towards him at incredible speed as Ishandir roars seeing the attack coming towards him. He puts his hand up as energy gathers in it and he sends a blast at Bellrombo's blast, the two blasts collide as Ishandir's sends hers back slowly. Silina smiled, as he was distracted she put her hands in front of his face as she yells her energy blast fires, it hits home as it blasts Ishandir's head off.  
  
Ishandir's blast falters and Bellrombo's topples it and sends it back towards him, his grip on Silina loosened as she gets free and fly's away. Just in the nick of time as the blasts hit Ishandir and an explosion ensues and vaporises Ishandir's body. The shadow blade spins around in the air as it his the ground as heat escapes from it. Bellrombo smiles, as does Silina felling Ishandir's passing on, as they smile at one another Chaos roars. Energy starts to swirl around the shadow blade as they fell Ishandir's presence again; a dark energy is emitted by Chaos as it heads for the shadow sword.  
  
The energy hits the sword as it resonates lightning surrounding it as dark energy swirls and takes form. They recognise it as Ishandir as the dragon lord reforms griping the shadow blade roaring. They curse wishing that he was gone for good, he smirks at them "I underestimated you two." He looks to Chaos "give me more power now," Chaos roars not wanting to but knowing it has to it sends another energy ball at him. He roars as it enters his body he feels the dark energy flow through him, Bellrombo and Silina gasp felling the power increase.  
  
"Dam I thought we had won" Bellrombo looks at Silina "as did I." We need to kill Ishandir again and kill Chaos also. Bellrombo looks at the two armies fighting one another, heaven's forces fall back. She looks at them "don't leave your posts leave drought to the dying." They look at her strangely never heard such a comment before gut they stood their ground as they fought back with all their might. She yells to the heavens. "Put defences to full power a full out attack the target is Chaos." They nod as they redirect all of heaven's power to the defences as they fire at chaos. It roars creating a protective barrier as heavens forces start to overpower Chaos driving it back.  
  
Ishandir roars as he fly's up towards Silina and Bellrombo he reaches them, as he puts his hands in both their faces roaring more as energy blasts hit them sending them flying back. They yell in pain as he comes flying down slashing his claws at them, they yell more as their bodies are sliced apart by his claws. They regenerate the damage regaining control. Ishandir smirked as he increased his speed exponentially ramming into Silina. She yelled falling back as Bellrombo looks at the two fighting flying to Silina's aid. Ishandir roars sending a gust of wind at her she puts her arms in a defensive position as she gets blasted back.  
  
While she is distracted he wraps his tail around Silina again entrapping her, she screams tying to escape as he drives the shadow blade through her head. Her body stops struggling as it falls limp. Bellrombo gasps seeing her angel pass on. Ishandir drops Silina's now dead body to the ground as it disintegrates. Bellrombo yells tears in her eyes "go to hell" she fly's at him ramming into him he roars flying back. "Hell I have been there and I have already destroyed it." He fly's back into her ramming his knee into her she coughs head butting him, he roars as he spins around his tail slamming into her. His tail hits home sending her flying as she hits the ground and flies along it crashing into a building.  
  
Ishandir flies down landing on the floor as the building collapses and Bellrombo steps forward out of it her body bleeding. She looks angrily at him "this is far from over" he smiles at her. "I would disagree you are loosing" he rams into her as she fly's back. While she is flying back he drives his knee into her back smashing it in as she yells in pain flying up, he appears above her ramming his claws into her body slicing her insides up. She screams in agony as she falls down to the earth as he drives his claw through her body. He holds her body his claws protruding from her back, she looks at him as her vision blurs.  
  
She yells defiantly disintegrating Ishandir's claw sending him flying back as she falls to the ground clutching her wound felling dizzy. Ishandir regains his footing as he regenerates the damage sensing, Bellrombo's power falling really fast. He smirks at her "this fight is over" she looks back at him "I don't care if you are a million times stronger than me mark my words this is far from over." He smiles back "I don't think so he drives into her sending her flying back not giving her time to regenerate, she falls to her side getting up slowly clutching her wound breathing shallowly.  
  
Her power was fading, her head was spinning, her vision was blurring but she refused to give up. She yells as her power increases back to its original state and as it surpasses it. She yells ramming into Ishandir as he falls back she spins her feet round knocking him off balance as she drives her sword through his head and brings it down slicing him clean in half. She twirls her sword round slicing at him in many different directions as she places her hand back gathering energy as she blasts him. He roars as he passes on again the shadow blade spins around hitting the earth.  
  
She yells defiantly "attack Chaos now destroy it before it's to late." They all charge at it as they drive Chaos forces back and its barrier begins to weaken. It roars not wanting to be sealed away it puts more of its energy into its barrier as it swirls around it, it then goes down as it flies towards the shadow blade. Bellrombo flies up getting in its way but the energy just goes through her as it heads for the sword.  
  
The sword resonates again as Ishandir comes back he roars looking at Bellrombo who is panting heavily having lost a lot of energy. Her wound had regenerated now but she had lost a ton of energy because of it. Chaos collapses down as it fades in and out. It had put most of its energy into that shot as it tries to recover heavens forces attack it as it power lowers further. Ishandir roars, "No I will not let this happen I must destroy everything." He flies up at Bellrombo as he places his hand on Bellrombo's stomach.  
  
As he roars sending an energy attack into her body as she feels her body begin to be destroyed from the inside. She talks to her sisters we have to separate now. They nod as Bellrombo separates back into Skuld, Urd and Belldandy the blast Ishandir put in Bellrombo's body explodes, the blast catches them sending them flying back it hits Urd and Skuld the most. As Skuld's body gets hit and it destroys her left arm and eye she yells hitting the ground unconscious. It hits Urd mind warping it as she howls in pain hitting the ground by Skuld. Belldandy manages to protect herself she looks at her sisters flying down to them. Ishandir roars catching her up as he drives his claws through her as he rips her heart out. She howls felling her life being taken from her. As he rams his sword through her heart she howls one last time her body going limp. Her body hits the ground lifeless as Ishandir flies down driving his sword through her now dead body.  
  
Her body disintegrates as a sphere comes out of her body the sphere speaks loudly. "The answer to life should never be death; it should always be more life wrapped tight around us like precious silks." It pauses "embrace your life take your destiny in your hand and fight for it." Ishandir roars "enough Babel" as he drives the Shadow blade through the sphere. As Belldandy's passing is felt by all her daughter Yukumo falls to her knee's crying "no mother…………….." She cries as Sanguinas hugs her as everyone feels her death Keiichi starts to cry feeling it also "no Belldandy."  
  
Chapter 5: Clash of the super powers  
  
As Belldandy's passing is felt through out heaven, all of heavens forces cry as rage fills them this time Ishandir had gone to far it was bad enough they had lost the lord and now Belldandy. They charge into Chaos driving it back as it struggles to counter attack due to the sheer power heavens forces were using against it. Ishandir roars as he flies over landing in front of Chaos all the gods, goddess's, demons and phoenix's look at him pure rage in their eyes they charge at him as Rind jumps ahead of the lot bringing her sword down on Ishandir.  
  
He roars blocking her blade and shattering it as heavens forces ram into him sending him back he roars as he spreads his hands as two energy balls charge in his hands, he releases them as heavens forces are engulfed by darkness. As they are sent flying up by the energy as they spin around unable to escape, he roars as he charges another energy blast in his mouth as he fires it into the cyclone. The shot hits home as it explodes sending them flying back as they all hit the ground unconscious.  
  
Rind manages to get up as heaven's forces prepare for another assault on Ishandir, he roars looking at Chaos. "We are loosing to much energy merge with me", chaos looks at him angrily but at this point it would glad to merge with him in the face of obliteration. He roars flying over to Ishandir staring at him as his body transforms into pure dark energy.  
  
The energy fly's to Ishandir entering his body as he feels the dark forces flow through him he roars as they merge his body changing as a flash of dark energy ensues. As heaven trembles to the dark power they gasp running for it, as energy bolts are released killing gods and goddess's. Yukumo watches in horror looking at Sanguinas "this isn't good were losing." Sanguinas looks at her sad face hugging her "I know" she grasped him wanting o stay close. Sanguinas did not want to push her away although he should have in this situation he just held her.  
  
Diablo roared "this is nuts we can't compete with this power and it's not even at full yet" he looked at his brothers sword and gauntlets "brother give me your strength." The gauntlets and sword burn bright with flame as Diablo feels his brothers power surge through him. He looks to the remaining demons. "My demon brethren give me your strength so that I might be able to beat Ishandir." They look at him nodding "good look sir" as their body's change into energy as they enter Diablo he roars as flames surround him his power increasing dramatically.  
  
Ishandir roars looking at Diablo sensing the demons power smiling "not bad but no were near my power." He roars as heaven's starts to crack his power surging through the sky as energy discharges from him. Diablo puts his arm in front of him as he roars his power increasing more but no mater how much he increased his Ishandir's was just stronger by far, he snarls "Dam it I can't get any more power and his just keeps going up." Ishandir roars more as his energy reaches its pinnacle as his dark aura fades.  
  
When it fades it reveals a massive dragon that has pure black scales its body is covered with spines on tits head it has four big horns. Its eyes were pure red with anger and rage, Ishandir roars laughing maniacally. "Now your end is at hand and then I shall destroy the world and you can't stop me." He roars as he sees gods and goddess's run away, he recognises that one of them is Rind Belldandy's friend he charges after her catching up with her. She screams in terror trying to outrun him not wanting to die.  
  
He catches up with her as he slashes his sword at her she screams as it hits home causing a huge cut in her body, Ishandir then twirls his blade around slashing at her at many different angles she screams as her body slices apart as she passes on. Ishandir puts his hand back as energy gathers in his hand as he blasts her body into dust. Yukumo cries more seeing her friend die she collapses on her knees sobbing greatly, Sanguinas comforts her Ishandir roars looking at the two.  
  
"I forgot about those two they could be a problem" he roars spreading his wings as he is hit by an energy ball he growls deflecting it easily he looks around to see the phoenix lord. "Ah so it was you Azureal I wondered who did that but why have you attacked me you know you can't beat me." Azureal looks back I had to do something your evil must be stopped he calls to his phoenix's as they gather around him. "Let's follow Diablo's example let's all merge as one they nod as they change into energy entering Azureal.  
  
He calls out feeling the power surge through him as a bright golden light surrounds him his power increasing, he finishes his power up but his power was still no were near Ishandir's he looks to Diablo. "Diablo I suggest we combine are powers to defeat him." Diablo nods flying up to him they both yell as they change into energy as they combine a light spreads through heaven, as the powers of light and dark combine. As the dust clears a monster is revealed unlike any seen before it had the beak of a bird it had wings of feathers, it had huge muscles and razor sharp claws, in its hand it holds a sword engulfed in flame as it lands in front of Ishandir.  
  
"My name is Arillion and your reign of terror ends here Ishandir" he smirks at him "Bellrombo said that too and look what happened to her." Arillion growls at this getting in a battle stance as Ishandir grips his sword with both hands charging at him as their blades collide. The sheer power of the strike could have levelled the mountain, but Arillion just stood there countering it as gusts of winds circulate around them. Ishandir smirks as his tail comes around slamming into Arillion's side as he howls in pain as his defence goes down Ishandir knee's him.  
  
He howls falling back as Ishandir spins around landing his feet into his chest driving him into the ground crushing his spinal column. Arillion howls in sheer agony as he concentrates his energy as an energy wake comes from his body blasting Ishandir back, Ishandir roars being sent up as Arillion fly's up after him driving his sword through him. Ishandir roars gasping as he regenerates the damage. Ishandir roars in anger as he flies into Arillion ramming into him as Arillion fly's back he gets underneath him.  
  
Ishandir spins his tail around as it slams into him sending Arillion flying upwards, Arillion howls in pain seeing Ishandir appear in front of him, he regains control as he places his arms back extending his wings as he yells "wing blade." As a huge phoenix like energy wake comes from Arillion's body as it goes towards him, Ishandir places his arms together in a blocking stance as the energy wake hits him. He roars in pain as it send him flying back he pants regaining control he growls spinning around as a cyclone is created around him he sends it towards Arillion.  
  
The cyclone hits Arillion sending him flying as he is caught in it, Ishandir smirks as energy gathers in his hands as he starts firing blasts into the cyclone. As they hit on target Arillion howls as the blasts hit him as Ishandir continues to fire at him. Arillion howls with rage as he focuses his energy as it counters his cyclone and forms a barrier protecting him as he pants.  
  
He smirks looking at Ishandir as he disappears and reappears behind him ramming into him he roars looking at Arillion as he regains control. He grabs Arillion and starts spinning him around in a circle, Arillion yells as he puts his hands at Ishandir gathering an energy blast. Ishandir sees the attack as he lets go of Arillion as he is sent flying back. Arillion spreads his wings stopping himself as Ishandir rams his horns through his body.  
  
Arillion yells in pain as he brings his beak down with extreme force to Ishandir's neck, Ishandir roars retracting his horns. Arillion seeing he is distracted brings his sword about ramming the blade through Ishandir's head. His body falls limp as Arillion smiles Ishandir then grabs the blade and pulls it out, as his head regenerates he roars in rage. "You will pay for that" his claws extend as he puts them in a x like position, he then flies right through Arillion's body.  
  
Arillion howls in pain looking at his body seeing a big gaping x shaped hole, he yells as the damage regenerates he looks at Ishandir. "You are not the only one who can regenerate serious wounds." Ishandir smirks "it does not matter what kind of regeneration abilities you have, you can't survive a direct hit from the shadow sword." Arillion looks back "that's if you can hit me with the blade." They both get their swords in an attacking stance as they stare one another down.  
  
Arillion spins his sword around as he flies towards Ishandir yelling in fury "this is for every one you have killed." His blade burns brightly in flame as Ishandir gasps bringing his sword about he manages to counter the blade but the strength behind it was too much. The blade sends back Ishandir's blade as he is engulfed in flames, roaring in pain. He falls back as Arillion brings his sword around "this is for Belldandy" he drives his sword through him as Ishandir roars. Arillion brings his sword around "and this is for the lord" he slices upwards cutting Ishandir's body in half.  
  
He spins his sword around again "and this is for everyone else," with rage in his eyes his blade bursts bright into flames as he slashes at Ishandir. He keeps on slashing at him as Ishandir roars in pain Arillion stops his sword attacks as he fly's back, putting his hands together energy starts to gather in his hands as a huge ball emanates form his hands. The ball increases in size as his power builds up Ishandir roars "no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Arillion fires as the energy wave heads for him hitting on target Ishandir roars as his body disintegrates, he feels himself passing on. "No I refuse to die" he roars defiantly as he stops Arillion's beam as the dust clears, Arillion waits to see what happened when it clears all he sees is Ishandir's head. He smiles "now to finish this" he twirls his sword around as he fly's towards his head bringing his sword down in a cutting motion.  
  
Ishandir roars as an energy blast gathers in his mouth he fires as it goes at Arillion, catching him sending him flying way back he easily regains control seeing as that attack wasn't to strong, but it had given Ishandir the time he needed. As Ishandir's body regenerates and his blade comes back into his hand he pants sweating as he feels his energy slip away. Arillion smiles "looks like your finished Ishandir." He roars "this is far from over Arillion we will continue until one of us is dead," Arillion looks back "as you wish he fly's towards Ishandir as Ishandir gets ready.  
  
Chapter 6: What we leave behind  
  
Arillion charges at Ishandir ramming into him with extreme prejudice as he falls back, Arillion rams his feet into him, his claws driving into his innards as Ishandir roars as energy gathers in his mouth. He releases the blast as it hits home sending Arillion back, as Ishandir grasps the shadow blade bringing it about in a cutting ark. Arillion seeing the attack in time regains control blocking the attack and then counter attacking.  
  
As his blade goes through Ishandir's side Ishandir roars in pain as he feels the flame burn his insides, he roars slamming his claw into Arillion's face as Arillion falls back clutching his face. Ishandir smiles tacking this opportunity he brings his blade about, Arillion sensing this gets out the way as he removes his hands from his face, he fly's down grabbing his fallen blade. As Ishandir brings his sword down he blocks kicking Ishandir in the stomach, as Ishandir stumbles back clutching his stomach gasping for air.  
  
Arillion getting up before he can recover rams into him as he is sent flying back he fly's after him getting ahead of him as he spins around driving his feet into him, as he is sent flying upwards he gets above him ramming his sword through him. He drives harder flying down sending Ishandir into the ground as he roars in pain feeling the sword burn him he roars as he drives his tail spike through Arillion.  
  
Arillion stagers back clutching his wound as the tail spikes extend within him he howls in agony felling his insides being ripped to shreds, he grips his sword bringing his sword down on the tail. As Ishandir roars his tail falling off Arillion takes the tail out of him howling in pain. As his damage regenerates and Ishandir's tail grows back, "this is getting ridiculous what is it going to take to beat this guy." Ishandir gets back up panting "what's the matter is this to much for you?"  
  
Arillion looks at him angrily "no" he flies at Ishandir as the heavens regroup watching the two fight, with awe Yukumo gets up tears still in her eyes she looks at Sanguinas. "I don't think Arillion will be able to beat Ishandir." Sanguinas looks at her "I think your wrong he is controlling the fight and is winning." Yukumo shakes her head "no he has lost a lot of energy more than you can see all those attacks he has made on Ishandir they have drained most of his energy away." Sanguinas looks at her "but Ishandir is loosing energy too isn't he?" Yukumo looks at him "yes he is but no were near Arillion's loss of energy."  
  
Sanguinas looks at her "then how are we going to win we don't have anyone left who is near Arillion's level of strength." Yukumo looks at him "by making the final ritual to summon Alexandria but I can't do it alone." Sanguinas Alexandria are you sure you do realise what will happen to us after we summon him." She nods "yes I do know we will leave this world but if we save the earth in the process it will be worth it will you help me? Sanguinas looks at her "yes let's show him what we can do2 she nods as they put their hands in one another's. Yukumo smiles at him "I love you" he smiles back "I love you too." They start to chant as a circle surrounds them as pillars of light surround it.  
  
Ishandir looks at them "dam they're up to something I will have to get rid of this guy as quick as possible." Arillion hears what he says he smirks at Ishandir; "you won't get through me that easily I don't think you can even do it." He says this confidently but he knew this was not the case as his energy was draining real fast and Ishandir still had a huge power level soon he would be no match for him. He snarled thinking to himself "I am going to die either way here I may as well use my life force energy to bring back my power to distract him as long as possible."  
  
He yells as he taps into his spirit energy slamming into Ishandir who roars flying back as Arillion charges after him driving his feet into him. Ishandir roars flying back he looks up, as Arillion appears before him driving his sword through him, he roars falling to the ground. Arillion grasps his side feeling damage to himself, "dam that really hurt I wont be able to do this forever." Ishandir roars putting his hands forward as energy gathers, Arillion tapping into his spirit again rolls aside kicking Ishandir's head as he is sent flying his blast going into the ground.  
  
He charges after Ishandir as he grabs Ishandir flinging him into the air. He roars flying out of control as Arillion flies after him feeling pain again, as he flies on sweat dripping from his face he slashes at Ishandir who roars feeling the flame burn him. He growls as Arillion uppercuts him the blow knocking him off balance. Arillion roars as he rams the sword deep into his body as. Ishandir lands on the ground Ishandir gets up slowly looking at himself seeing the sword sticking through his body.  
  
Arillion lands on the ground panting heavily collapsing onto one knee smiling at what he has accomplished. Ishandir roars feeling the sword burn him as he pulls it out and shatters it, Arillion drives his hand into the ground "dam it what is he." Ishandir smirks at him "say your prayers" he flies at him bringing his sword down on him. Using what strength Arillion had left he gripped Ishandir's blade tapping into all of his spirit energy blasts him back.  
  
Ishandir roars flying out of control as he uses his wings to stop himself he looks to Arillion who's body was now disintegrating by itself as it separates into a red and golden sphere. They both shine and fly off. He roars trying to catch them but they were to fast and his wing was damaged from the last attack they sphere appear in front of Keiichi, Harmony and Sarah. They start to speak "we are no longer of this world as the golden sphere speaks "it is I the phoenix king Azureal" the red sphere speaks "and it is I Diablo."  
  
They look at them "we know that the lord empowered Harmony before he passed on are we correct?" Keiichi looks at them both yes that is correct "we don't have time to explain but he gave her the power to summon beings like us as Aeons." Keiichi looks at them "Aeons?" they look at him. "When beings like us pass away our spirits live on in another realm, the lord gave her the power to summon us for battle purposes but only for a short amount of time." They look at him "We have come here to become part of her so she can summon us when she is ready"  
  
He looks at them "ok but don't hurt her" they look back "we wont" they enter her body as her body shines with light she cries feeling the strange felling again, Keiichi and Sarah comfort her as she calms down giggling. Keiichi smiles "I am not sure if she should be given this burden wouldn't Yukumo be a better choice?" Sarah looks at him Grimly "Yukumo will soon pass on to the next realm along with Sanguinas so no." Keiichi gasps "what she is fine right now what's going on I need to know" he starts to run out the door. Sarah grabs him "this is her choice she is going to summon Alexandria to beat Ishandir when he is summoned they will both perish from the sheer use of energy."  
  
Keiichi struggles, "no I have already lost Belldandy I don't want to lose Yukumo as well." Sarah puts her hands on his head sending him to sleep "I am sorry Keiichi but there is nothing we can do its all up to Yukumo now." Yukumo and Sanguinas continue to chant as heaven shines with light all the remaining gods and goddess look around. Ishandir roars "now what something strange is going on" he notices a bright light where Yukumo and Sanguinas are. He looks to them "it's those two they are causing this I have to stop them." He fly's over to them as they look seeing him coming as they chat together speaking faster.  
  
"We the forces of heaven plead to you in out hour of plight head are call as we give you our energy to summon the most powerful warrior know to heaven we call upon you Alexandria." The light that surrounds them flashing bright as the heavens tremble as the palace begins to move. Ishandir looks around "what's going on?" The palace moves rising up as it changes into an armoured night as two great wings extend from its back. Ishandir looks at it "no Alexandria," Harmony and Sanguinas chant together "Alexandria head our call destroy the evil one use your HOLY JUDGMENT." Ishandir roars "no," Alexandria's wings extend back as they shine brightly, along with its body its shoulders opening its hand shining bright.  
  
As light blasts come from it hitting Ishandir who howls in pain as it continues to fire at him relentlessly he roars defiantly "if I am to die then I will give you no hope of restoring your friends." He roars gathering the last of his power sending a blast off it heads for the gate of time. It hits dead on as the gate of time explodes into dust he roars defiantly. As all of Alexandria's power gathers and fires at him as his body disintegrates, but his spirit comes out as does the shadow blade.  
  
Harmony and Sanguinas call to Alexandria "use celestial gate to seal him away" Alexandria releases a bright light as a circle appears around Ishandir's spirit as a gate opens and sucks it in." the gate closes and vanishes as Ishandir's energy is no longer sensed and is locked away. As the shadow blade spins hitting the ground as Chaos goes back into it. Yukumo smiles at Sanguinas "we did it" he smiles back "yes we did" as he and Yukumo fall to the floor passing to the next world.  
  
Sarah cries as do who is left in heaven as Keiichi wakes up feeling his daughters passing as does Harmony who begins to cry. "No not Yukumo too" he sobs greatly "I have to see lets go outside." Sarah nods as they go outside seeing Alexandria return to normal they look at heaven, it was in complete ruins. They was not much left of it craters were everywhere they looked at the battle field seeing the remaining gods and goddess's come to them.  
  
They notice one is Skuld they gasp looking at her seeing that she was missing her left arm and eye, she was carrying Urd who was unconscious. They look at her what happened to you two she looks at them "Ishandir's blast caught us and did this too us." They look's at the field seeing Yukumo and Sanguinas dead holding one another she cries "first sis now my niece too." Keiichi cries getting to his feet holding Harmony "no I have lost them both," they all look at the ruins of heaven and the dead people littered on the field.  
  
Skuld looks at them 2we should give them a decent burial every one of them" they nod collecting the bodies as they dig holes and put the bodies in them. They work hard at this as respect to them as they make a cemetery and tombstones in the cemetery there are two specific ones. That brings the most tears a big one that says "the almighty lord who died to save us" and another one Belldandy, Yukumo and Sanguinas Morisato who died saving heaven from evil."  
  
Keiichi cries, as does everyone as they get what flowers they can they put the flowers on the stones as they morn they're passing, Skuld places her hand on Keiichi's shoulder "we still have Harmony she is our last hope." She looks at him "she is our last hope of saving everyone one. As they morn something awakens on the earth something long forgotten.  
  
The end? 


End file.
